Picture Perfect Original
by Xx.LoveIsABlessing.xX
Summary: Back by popular demand! The original Picture Perfect!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"These pictures are so good, Amy!" Soraya Trewin exclaimed as she sat at her kitchen table with her friend, Amy Fleming.

Amy smiled, "Thanks, Raya."

The pictures Soraya was currently looking at were of the Kentucky Derby, which had run the weekend before. Amy had gone to photograph the horses and just have a good time. She'd gotten to meet alot of the racers and taken some wonderful pictures of the horses, on and off the track.

"You must have had a blast!" Soraya laughed, putting a hand on her swollen middle. Amy smiled.

"Yeah, it was wonderful. So tell me, how much longer until their's a little Trewin running around this place?" Amy asked and Soraya giggled.

"Another month. I'm so ready for the baby to hurry up, this waiting is about to kill me." Soraya said and sighed, smiling as she thought of the baby inside of her.

"I'm sure Matt's excited?" Amy asked.

"You have no idea. He's probably told over half the state by now." Soraya laughed quietly.

Amy smiled. At twenty-two, she and Soraya were the same age. While Soraya had married at twenty, Amy had gotten her degree in photography and was now a well known photographer.

She was five-foot-six, and her body was well toned and femininely muscled. Her light brown hair was long, down to the middle of her back. Her stormy gray eyes were framed by long pitch black lashes. Her lips were soft and well shaped.

Soraya, though swollen with a baby, was normally as toned as Amy. She was shorter than Amy at five-four and her black hair was naturally wavy and fell to her shoulders. Her brown eyes danced with mischief under their lashes as she looked at Amy.

"So, have you found any sexy guys at all those shoots that you go to?" Soraya asked eagerly and Amy shook her head in amusement.

"No, Soraya. I don't take pictures of models. Mostly I do animals, and if I do any photos of humans it's family portraits or wedding pictures." Amy said and Soraya frowned.

"Why not? Photograph male models, find you a nice guy, settle down, and get fat pregnant like me!" She said and the two burst out laughing.

"Soraya! You know I'm not ready for that, I haven't met the right guy. And you're not fat, it's all baby weight." Amy said.

Soraya smiled, "You're sweet. But I don't like you being alone, you could at least take a boyfriend for awhile."

"You worry too much. Now, I have to go. I have an appointment in an hour and it takes fourty minutes alone to get there." Amy said, standing. Soraya pushed herself to her feet and followed Amy to the door.

"It was great seeing you again. You need to come by more often." Soraya said as she hugged Amy. Amy smiled, hugging her friend back.

"I'll come back by tomorrow. You get inside and relax, and don't forget to call me if you need anything, okay?" Amy said and smiled as Soraya nodded.

"Bye!" Soraya waved as Amy walked to her truck, a new white Ford Expedition, and climbed in. She started the truck and drove out of Soraya and Matt's drive and pulled out on the road.

Amy took a deep breath as she drove. What she hadn't told Soraya was that this appointment was a job interview with one of the biggest modeling agencies in the world, Grant's Gorgeous Goodies, run by Val Grant, a ruthless and cold hearted business woman who did whatever it took to get what she wanted.

Amy had recieved a call from Grant's after she'd gotten home from the Derby. She had been asked to come to the office and be checked over for a job interview. This was one of the biggest oppurtunities of her life and Amy didn't want to blow it. But she hadn't told Soraya because she didn't want her friend to get too excited, just in case she didn't get the job.

Amy drove to the headquarters of Grant's and parked, getting out of her truck and gazing up at the stories high building. She wondered idly how many floors it had as she walked inside and went to the front desk.

The young woman that was working there was gorgeous, as Amy expected all that worked here were, and looked up at Amy with purple eyes, which startled Amy.

The young brunette grinned as she saw Amy's eyes widen, "Color contacts, gotta love em."

Amy laughed at her foolishness, "I'm sorry, I just was shocked at the color. I take it alot of people are?"

The girl laughed, "Yeah. My name's Drea, you're Amy Fleming, right?"

Amy nodded, "Yeah, I was called in for an appointment?"

Drea nodded, "Take the elevator to floor ten and one of the guys up there'll show you the way from there."

"Thanks, it was nice meeting you, Drea." Amy reached out and shook Drea's hand, who smiled at her warmly.

"Nice meeting you too, hope you get the job." She said and Amy smiled at her gratefully.

She made her way over to the elevator and hit the button for floor ten. As the door shut, Amy sighed and leaned back against the wall. She took in a steadying breath, glad that she had met someone nice already and hoped that that was a good sign. She'd really love to get this job, it was a big improvement to worrying day by day on if her pictures were good enough to sell or how much they'd bring.

She frowned as the doors opened early and stepped to the side as two guys entered the elevator, talking to one another. They saw her and each raised an eyebrow, glancing at one another. Giving them a sideways glance, Amy was sure of two things; 1: they were models, and 2: they were identical twins.

They had the same black hair, cut short and spiked. Their builds were tall and lean, well muscled. They had the same blue eyes and facial features; high cheekbones, straight noses, and well shaped mouths. The only difference in their clothes was that one wore a dark blue polo, the other a red one. The black jeans and tennis shoes were the same.

"Hey, I'm Chad and this is my younger brother, Mike." The one in the red said, flashing Amy a smile. She saw genuine warmth in it and smiled back, turning to face them.

"He's only older by three minutes, but don't tell him that, it'll shock him." Mike, the one in the dark blue, said, grinning at Amy.

She instantly liked both of them, they seemed real and nice. She laughed softly, "Okay, I won't. And my name's Amy." She shook both of the twin's hands.

"You the photographer Grant is so keen on, a girl named Fleming?" Chad asked.

"That would be me, Amy Fleming. I hope I can start working here, so far everyone I've met is really nice." Amy said and the two exchanged glances.

"You haven't met Grant yet, you'll see evil when you do, trust us. And about a handful of the thirty models here are nice, but the others are just about evil, too. They're conceited and full of themselves." Mike said, wrinkling his nose.

Amy frowned, "Oh." Not what she'd needed to hear.

"We'll be sure to introduce you to the good ones." Chad promised. Amy smiled at the two boys gratefully as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened for them.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Amy. Hope you get the job. Later, girl." Chad smiled at her and stepped out, Mike nodding to her as he did the same.

"Bye, thanks!" She smiled and the doors shut on her, leaving her alone once again, but not before she caught a glimpse of the group of about three boys that Mike and Chad were walking to at the end of the hall. All she saw was a pair of gorgeous emerald eyes, but she was too stupid to see who the owner of the eyes was and then then the doors shut. Amy shut her eyes, chastizing herself for not seeing who owned the emeralds that had just captured her so completely.

The elevator started to climb again, and Amy sighed. She sneezed suddenly and frowned. An old wives' tale her grandmother had once told her came to her mind, _if you sneeze out of the blue for nothing, it can mean that someone's talking about you._

_'No one would be talking about you, so get over it, Fleming.' _She told herself, even though she couldn't shake the feeling that someone _was _talking about her. But who?

Amy put it down to her possible employer as the elevator stopped and opened its doors to let her out. She stepped into a well lit, spacious lobby like area with two female secretaries, both of which looked up to see who had come off of the elevator. Amy wasn't exactly excited about the glares she recieved from both red heads.

"You're Fleming?" The one on the right demanded.

"That's right. Amy Fleming. I was called in for an interview." Amy stood her ground as she looked at the two girls that looked like identical twins.

Giving Amy a begrudging glare, one of them hit an intercom on her desk and announced that she was. An answering voice told the girl to send Amy in.

Taking a deep breath, Amy walked towards the two large doors at the back of the room and knocked softly.

"Come in."

Amy cautiously went inside and the woman at the desk, a tall blonde in a red suit, looked up at her from her computer.

"Ah, Miss Fleming, so glad that you could make it." The woman's smile was cold and her eyes were calculating. Amy didn't think that was too good of a combination, but tactfully kept her thoughts to herself as she smiled to the woman and shook her outstretched hand.

"I wouldn't have missed it, Mrs Grant." She said and knew she'd said the right thing as the smile grew the littlest bit, but stayed cold.

"Wonderful! I would love to employ you here at Goodies, but first you have a small test to pass for me, if you'd be so kind as to take it." Mrs Grant said.

"Of course, Mrs Grant." Amy said, wondering just what she was getting herself into.

"Excellent, follow me please." Mrs Grant led the way to a door on one side of her office that Amy quickly recognized as an elevator.

_'A private elevator? Wow.' _Was Amy's thought as she got in beside her potential boss. Mrs Grant pressed a button and the elevator started a swift descent. Amy counted the floors they went down. Her final count was four as they landed on level six and the doors opened to reveal a shooting studio, complete with lights and all sorts of props and scenery sets.

"Wow." Amy whispered, earning a smirk from Mrs Grant.

"Yes, it is quite impressive, isn't it?" She said and Amy nodded.

"Yes Ma'am." She said and followed Mrs Grant into the room.

"Ty!" Mrs Grant called and in no time, a young man started walking towards them. Amy's breath caught as her eyes met his. The emeralds from before!

Amy quickly looked over 'Ty' and was amazed at what she saw. Even for a model, he was incredibly gorgeous.

The young man was tall, maybe six or six-two, and had a lean, appropriately muscled body; Broad shoulders, wide chest, well muscled arms, and slim hips. His medium length hair (back; nape of neck, sides; to tops of ears, & front; falling to nearly eyes.) was dark brown in color. His skin looked flawless and lightly tanned. His unique eyes were framed by long black lashes. He had high cheekbones, well shaped lips, and a straight nose. He smiled as he saw her and she nearly fell in love with his smile alone, the way it lit up his eyes.

Amy recognized him with a jolt; her sister and Soraya each drooled over this young man.

"Amy, this is Ty Baldwin, one of my models. Ty, this is Amy Fleming, she's here for an interview." Mrs Grant introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Amy." Ty said, smiling at her.

"Nice to meet you too, Ty." Amy smiled back, loving the way his voice sounded, not too deep and with a slight Southern accent. It fit him perfectly.

"Now, Amy. The test I told you about, all I need you to do is take some good shots of Ty." Mrs Grant said, waving her hand to a camera set up nearby. Amy smiled.

"Yes Ma'am, Mrs Grant." Amy said as Ty walked away to get into position. Amy walked over to the camera and picked it up, relieved to see that it was the same camera that she had in her car at that very moment. She was soon ready and turned to face Ty, raising an eyebrow as he smiled at her before moving to lean casually against a backdrop, crossing his arms over his chest and lifting his chin to meet her eyes dead on.

Recognizing a pose when she saw one, Amy snapped a picture and Ty immediately took a new pose, putting his arms behind his head and closing his eyes as he tilted his chin down. Amy took the picture and he moved again. In this pose, he had taken a fighter's stance, turning his body sideways and lifting his clenched fists, bending by the tiniest bit as his knees. Amy raised an eyebrow as she took the picture. He had looked like a professional fighter.

"That's enough, well done, Ty." Val Grant called an end to the 'test' and Amy snapped out of the spell that Ty had put her in. He was smiling at her easily, his hands in his pockets as his employer took the camera from Amy.

"Well, Miss Fleming, you really seem to know what you're doing behind a camera, but I can't help but wonder what you could do in _front _of one?"

Amy blushed, "I'm no model, Mrs Grant, just a photographer."

Val nodded, turning and walking to a door on the side of the room, "Fair enough. I'll get these developed and call you if you get the job."

"Yes Ma'am, thank you." Amy turned to walk away and looked in alarm as Ty fell in step beside her. He smiled at her and she shyly smiled back.

"You're good with a camera, I've seen some of the shots you've done of horses." Ty said and Amy blushed.

"Thank you." She whispered, feeling oddly shy around him.

"How old are you?"

His question surprised her, "Twenty-two. You?"

He grinned at her, "Twenty-three."

Amy smiled softly, "How long have you been a model here?"

"Since I was about sixteen." Ty said and Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Wow. That's pretty young to start out modeling." Amy said and Ty shrugged.

"I needed some money and Grant saw me and offered me a job. I took it and I've been here ever since." Ty said. Amy looked him over a second time and realized she'd seen him in magazines before, modeling clothes and things like that. From what she'd understood, he was an in-demand model and somehow Val Grant had exclusive rights to him. She found she was itching to ask him why.

"What's it like being a photographer? Is it any fun?" Ty asked, looking at her curiously.

"Oh, yeah, I love it. I'm sure it's not as exciting as being a model and going all over the place and everything but it is fun. I get to capture things on film and put them in albums so it's like being able to capture your memories, if that makes any sense." Amy blushed.

Ty smiled, "It does."

Amy felt relieved, and thought of what to say. She wanted to hear more of his voice.

Suddenly, Val called out, "Ty! You're needed in room 321."

Ty sighed, seemingly disappointed, and smiled sadly at Amy, "I'll see you later, won't I?"

Amy's heart pounded, "If I get the job, here's hoping I will." She laughed nervously.

Ty smiled, "Fingers crossed here. Really hope you get it." He said. Amy blushed and smiled.

"Well, bye." Ty turned to walk away reluctantly.

"Yeah, bye." Amy lifted her hand in a small wave and watched him walk away a few feet before turning and continuing out of the room and to her car.

**It's back by popular demand!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Amy's heart was still pounding as she pulled into the apartment complex where she lived. Parking in her spot, she closed her eyes briefly, committing Ty to memory. She didn't want to forget a single thing about him. No one had ever struck her so hard when they first met as he had.

Amy swallowed, feeling a crush coming on and feeling foolish for it. She'd just met him, and he was a model, so there was no way he didn't already have a girlfriend. Or a fiancee at his age. The thought nearly crushed Amy as she took the elevator to her apartment.

She sighed, "You just met him, Fleming. Stop it." She whispered.

She walked to her door and slipped in her key, unlocking the door and going inside her apartment. Amy kicked off her boots and padded across the hardwood floor in her socks. She sighed, sinking down onto her couch and wondering about what Val Grant would think of the pictures she'd taken.

She sighed, hoping they'd be up to the standards that Val Grant used to hire people.

Amy leaned back against the couch and sighed, closing her eyes and relaxing. She frowned as her cell phone rang.

She reached into her pocket and pulled it out. "Hello?"

"Amy? Hey! What are you doing?" It was her sister Lou.

Amy smiled, "Just got home from a job interview with Val Grant."

"Really? How'd it go?" Lou asked excitedly.

"I hope it went well. She had me take pictures of one of her models." Amy said.

"Oooh, who?" Lou asked.

"Ty Baldwin." Amy grinned when her sister gasped.

"You're kidding!"

"Nope. And I'll say that you and Soraya were right, he is as _gorgeous _in real life as he is in print." Amy said.

Lou laughed. "Lucky!"

Amy laughed, "Yeah, he seems really sweet."

"Stop gloating." Lou said and laughed.

"So, what were you calling about?" Amy asked.

"I was wanting to see if you wanted to come over for a cook out at the house?" Lou asked.

Amu grinned, "That'd be great! When are you guys cooking?" She asked.

"In about an hour. Come over." Lou said.

Amy smiled, "I'll be there in a little bit. I want to relax a few minutes first." She said.

"Alright. We'll see you when you get here. And I quiz you on every little aspect of Ty Baldwin." Lou said.

Laughing, Amy hung up. She sighed and stretched. She wondered idly if she should change to go to Lou's. She was just about to go into her bedroom to change when her cell phone rang again.

"Hello?" Amy asked.

"Hello Miss Fleming, I was calling about the pictures you took earlier today."

Amy's eyes widened, it was Val Grant! "Mrs. Grant! Yes Ma'am."

"Come in tomorrow at eleven thirty and I'll give you your first assignment." Val Grant said and hung up.

Amy slowly pulled the phone from her ear and stared at it in wonder. It slowly sunk in that she must have gottent the job. She smiled happily and let out a little shriek of happiness, "Yes!"

Amy ran to change, knowing her sister would be happy for her about her first solid job.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"This is so great, Amy! You're going to be working with the biggest modeling agency in the whole United States!" Lou said, her eyes shining as she looked at her younger sister.

Amy laughed, "I know! I'm so excited!"

"So do you think you'll work with the Baldwin boy again?" Scott, Lou's husband asked, looking at Amy curiously.

"I'm not sure. I might." Amy said.

"I hope you do. It'll be so cool if you got together with him!" Soraya said excitedly. Matt was Scott's brother, making her Lou's sister-in-law.

"Soraya, don't get your hopes up." Amy sighed, smiling softly at her friend's romantic way of thinking. She looked back at the magazine she'd been flipping through and turned the page, her heart skipping a beat when she came to an ad with Ty as the model in it.

He was posed so that he was leaning against a wall, one arm behind his head and the other by his side. He had a cocky smirk on his face, but his eyes looked miserable to Amy. It was a collogne ad and the girl in the picture was clinging to Ty's side, eagerly smelling his neck. For some reason the provocative picture made Amy's heart twinge with jealousy.

"Are you excited to start?"

Soraya's question pulled Amy from her thoughts on the ad. She turned the page to keep from having to look at it anymore.

"Yeah, I'm excited. Mrs Grant seems really tough, though. I hope I can meet her expectations." Amy said.

Lou nodded, "She's supposed to be a real strict employer."

"Oh, she seems like she could be. Is." Amy said.

"She mean?" Soraya asked.

"Seems like she can be." Amy said, nodding.

"Well, you better stay on her good side. She fires photographers left and right." Scott said.

"Yeah, real bee with an itch." Matt agreed.

"Matt, watch your mouth." Soraya warned, sending her husband a look. He laughed and smiled at her innocently.

"Sad part is, I think that he's right. She does seem like she could really be that way if she felt like it." Amy said and sighed.

"Well, just remember to stay on her good side." Soraya said. "You're a sweetheart and everyone loves you, you'll have no problem with staying on her side."

"Thanks, I hope that that's true." Amy said and smiled.

"It is, honey." Lou said and smiled proudly at her younger sister.

Amy grinned, "So, are we going to start cooking or what?"

Lou laughed and stood. "Start making the salad, baby sister."

Amy laughed and stood, following her sister in the house as the guys started getting the grill ready.

_**PP**_

That night, Amy lay on her bed after a warm bath and sighed. Her thoughts were on Ty again, and she had no idea why.

_'I just met him today, I've seen his picture I don't know how many times, so why am I thinking of him like this now?' _She wondered.

She sighed, _'It must be the shock of meeting him, that's it.' _She decided and sighed, throwing her arm over her eyes.

She was nearly asleep when her phone rang. She frowned and reached over to pick it up. She looked at it and narrowed her eyes at the unknown number. She answered.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey, I heard you got the job, congratulations."

Amy recognized the voice immediately and sat up, "Ty?"

"Yep. Did I surprise you?" She could hear the grin on his lips.

Amy laughed, "Yeah! What are you doing?"

"Laying in bed, bored. Heard you got the job so I thought that I'd call and say congrats and welcome to Grant's." Ty said.

"Well, thanks! I'm really excited to start." Amy said.

"I know who you're working with on your first assignment." Ty sounded a little too innocent.

"Who?" Amy asked, though she had a feeling.

"Me." Now Amy knew that Ty was grinning, she could hear it in his voice.

"Really? Cool! My first day on the job and I get to work with her best model? My pictures must have really been good." Amy laughed.

"I saw them, they were. Best I've ever been in." Ty said.

"Well that's only _because_ you were in them." Amy teased.

Ty stayed silent a moment and Amy frowned.

"Are you there? Hello?" She asked, worried that she'd upset him.

"Yeah, I'm here." Ty's voice was quiet.

"I'm sorry, did I upset you?" Amy asked.

"No, no way. Um, I was actually hoping that you'd agree to be the only photographer that Grant uses for me?" Ty asked shyly.

"Really?" Amy gasped.

"Yeah. I asked her today if you could and she said she'd ask you. Please say yes?" Ty said.

Amy smiled, "Wow, Ty. Sure!"

"Really, Amy?" Ty sounded relieved.

"Yeah! Wow, you wanted me to be your photographer?" She asked.

"Call me greedy, but yeah." Ty said quietly.

Amy flushed, though she wasn't sure why. "This is so cool. My friend's going to have a fit. I was telling her about how you were the model I took pictures of and she got really excited." She laughed.

"Really? Why?" Ty laughed.

"Don't laugh but Soraya's really romantic and she thought that it'd be great if you and I got together. I told her she was crazy." Amy laughed.

"Why does that make her crazy?"

Amy was surprised at how serious Ty sounded. He almost sounded... hurt?

"Well we just met and there's no way you don't already have a girlfriend, or even fiancee for all I know." Amy said.

"I don't. Single, swear." Ty said quickly.

Amy laughed, "Okay."

"Yeah. Well, I guess I'd better let you get to bed, huh?" Ty sounded reluctant.

"Yeah, I guess so. Um, night, Ty. It was really good talking to you." Amy said.

"Yeah, you're fun to talk to. Well, night, guess I'll see ya around?"

"Yeah, bye, Ty." Amy said quietly.

"Bye, Amy."

Amy hung up, a little confused. _'What was that all about?'_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Amy walked in to the door of Grants', fifteen minutes early. She looked around as she got inside.

"Hey! Look who made it!" Chad grinned at Amy, Mike standing beside him. She smiled at them.

"Hi." She laughed as she came up.

"Ty's lookin' for ya." Mike said, taking a bite out of an apple he had in his hand.

"Really?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Speaking of Ty..." Chad grinned at someone over Amy's shoulder and she turned to see Ty coming down the hall behind her, his eyes on his phone. She smiled.

"Hey!" She called and his head snapped up. He saw her and his smile was instant.

"Hey, you're early." He said, coming up to her.

"Makes a good impression." Amy said, grinning.

"You definitely want to do that with Grant." Mike muttered.

"That's for sure." Chad agreed.

Amy glanced between them and then looked at Ty and raised an eyebrow. He shrugged, then glanced at the clock.

"We better hurry up and get you to the appointment or Grant's going to be really ticked." Ty said.

"Lead the way. Bye, guys!" Amy waved to Chad and Mike as she followed Ty back down the hall that he'd come down. She caught up with Ty and saw the grin on his face.

"What are you grinning for?" Amy asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He glanced at her, "What grin?" He said innocently.

Amy laughed, "Yeah, sure. Like you weren't grinning like crazy two seconds ago."

Ty laughed, "Okay, maybe I'm just excited."

"Really?" Amy asked, "Why?"

"Well, we're doing my favorite kind of photos today. Kinda a way for me to go back to my roots." Ty said.

"Oh? What kind of photos?" Amy asked.

"Western. Horse and everything." Ty said, his eyes lighting up.

"Really?" Amy grinned, now excited herself.

"Yeah." Ty said, leading her to an elevator and hitting the button for it.

"I knew you grew up on a ranch, but I guess I figured you'd given it up to be a big time time model." Amy said.

"I'd never give it up." Ty glanced at her and grinned again, mischief in his eyes, "And you know I grew up on a ranch, how?"

Amy laughed, "Besides that fact that both my older sister and my best friend had such huge crushes on you before they got married that they learned everything about you that they could? I kinda got caught in the middle of their 'research' on you."

Ty looked amused, "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious, but if you ever meet them, you have no clue about their former crushes on you and I have _not_ mentioned them, got it?" Amy said, sternly pointing her finger at Ty.

He held up his hands, palms to Amy, "Swear, I have no idea. But, uh, what did you think of me?"

The elevator came and Ty motioned Amy in ahead of him, then hit the button for the level they were to go to.

Amy smiled at him, "I thought you seemed awesome, plus, as Soraya kept pointing out, you were around my age, well she was actually pointing out that you were around _her _age but since she's only a month older than me, she was also pointing out that you were around my age."

Ty grinned, "So I'm only a year older than you, maybe not even a full year."

"No, it's a full year. You're May 21, 1987, right? I'm October 7, 1988." Amy said.

"Well, that's still not bad, right?" Ty asked.

Amy smiled, "No, not bad."

The elevator doors opened again and Ty checked the floor before leading the way off the elevator and down a long hall. He smiled at Amy as they reached room number 227 and he opened the door, motioning her in before he went in himself.

Val Grant was on them immediately, "You're early, that's good. Now, Fleming, Ty has requested that you be his permanent photographer. This means you'd be the only photographer for him, but you'd still be open to other models. Of course, with how in-demand Ty is, I'm sure you wouldn't have time for anyone but him. So, do you agree or deny?"

Amy smiled softly, "Sure, Mrs Grant, I agree."

"Excellent. Now, Ty go get dressed while I show Amy where to set up." Val said.

Ty nodded and walked away, soon disappearing around a landscape background. Amy watched him go a second before following Val over to where she wanted her to set up.

Amy had her equitment up and ready in a few minutes and Grant nodded approvingly.

"Quick and efficient." She noted and Amy smiled to herself, being sure that it wasn't seen.

They both looked as Ty came back around the landscape, snapping the buttons on the bottoms of the sleeves of his dark green button up shirt around his wrists. He now wore dark Wranglers, black boots, a dark leather belt with a championship roping buckle, and there was a dark black Stetson on his head.

_'Wow.' _Amy thought. _'He looks really good.' _

Ty caught her looking at him and grinned, wondering what she was thinking. He hoped it was something good.

"Ready?" Val asked him and he nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am." He said and turned to Amy, a soft smile on his lips. She smiled back and he walked over to where he was to stand to wait. He looked towards something and Amy followed his gaze, gasping softly as she saw the large bay that was being lead into the studio, tacked up in western tack. The large bay was looking forward eagerly and his ears were pricked, his nostrils flaring as he took in the sights and smells of the studio. He saw Ty and whinnied to him, pulling on the reins as the man leading him struggled to hold him in.

Ty laughed and walked forward, taking the horse from the man, who smiled in relief as Ty lead the horse away.

"This, is Summer Gold. He's my horse, a six year old American Quarter, registered with the AQHA. We've used him before and we're bringing him back cause Mrs. Grant likes how he looks." Ty said.

"I hate animals of any kind, but the horse is strong and looks good in photos." Grant said.

Amy could agree.

Summer Gold was tall and strong bodied, each step full of purpose and confidence. He looked around the area around him with gentle dark brown eyes. His body was dark bay while his mane, tail, nose, and legs were black. His whole body gleamed from a good grooming and the black leather tack looked great on him, the saddle pad a large dark blue one. His fetlock fell almost over one eye from between his ears. He had no white on him what so ever.

"He's gorgeous." Amy said quietly.

Ty smiled at her and rubbed the stallion's neck affectionately.

"Which shots do you want first, Mrs. Grant?" Ty asked.

"We'll do in the saddle first." Grant said.

Ty nodded and put his boot in the stirr-up, swinging himself easily into the saddle. Amy admired how easily he did it, how easily Ty transitioned onto horseback. He was made to be in the saddle.

"Ready when you are, Amy." Ty said, taking the reins in his right hand and patting the stud's neck.

Amy looked to Val.

"Just walk him around for some movement shots." Val said.

Ty nodded and started Summer Gold around at an easy walk. The large stallion held his head high as he walked.

"Looks great." Amy murmurred as she snapped photos, catching the good side of both horse and rider.

Val sighed, "It's so hard to make good photos from the studio." She murmurred.

Amy glanced over, "Mrs. Grant, if you'd be willing, I know a ranch about half an hour from here that would be great for these kinds of pictures."

Val looked at her, "Oh really?"

"Yes, Ma'am. The owners are Joseph and Kelly Donalds. The ranch is Three Diamonds Ranch." Amy said.

"Three Diamonds, I like that." Val said.

Amy sent her a smile between pictures.

"Stop!" Grant exclaimed and Amy and Ty both froze, Summer Gold looking around in alarm, head and ears up.

"We'll get in touch with this ranch and set up a time to do this shoot there. Ty, take car of the horse and change back into your clothes. We'll pick this up at the ranch Amy suggested." Grant said.

"If you want, Mrs. Grant, I can go call Joseph and Kelly and talk to them?" Amy asked.

"That's quite alright, I'll have my secretaries call her. Now, you two go relax. Enjoy the day, I'll call you both this evening." Val said and turned, walking off.

Amy blinked at Ty, "Were we just given the rest of the day off?"

Ty grinned at her, dismounting from Summer Gold, "Yes we were. Now, Gold here isn't set to leave for another few days, and I'll have to call Dad now and extend his stay at the local stable, so what do you say we take him out on a trail?" Ty offered.

Amy's eyes lit up, "Really?"

Ty laughed at her shock, "Yes. Go take your equipment home, Amy, and meet me back here in about half an hour, that okay?"

Amy nodded, smiling happily. She quickly started loading her equipment into its cases, Ty grinning at her excitement.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Amy sat in the passenger side of Ty's truck, watching the sleek horse trailer closely as they pulled it, with Summer Gold inside, to the trails that Ty had picked to take.

Ty smiled at her, "Just wait, Gold's a great horse, you'll have a blast on him."

Amy smiled at him, excitement coursing through her body. "What are the trails like?" She asked.

"Smooth ride, promise. There's a creek running through this one and it leads to a river. It's beautiful." Ty said.

"Oh, I can't wait!" Amy said and giggled happily. She smiled at Ty and he smiled softly back.

"You have a beautiful smile." He said quietly and Amy blushed a dark red.

"Thank you." She whispered. He smiled at her and turned back to driving, letting Amy let out a breath.

His statement had caught her off guard and made her heart flutter. She didn't want to fall for Ty, only to have him not like her back.

_'Maybe I should put a little distance between Ty and me? I hardly know him, and I'm going trail riding with him.' _Amy thought and looked out the window, biting her lower lip. Was she being too trusting and opening herself up to alot of hurt?

Maybe she should find a way to ask Ty if he was talking to anyone? He'd said he was single, after all, but there was no way there wasn't some girl after him. Surely she could think of a way to do that without seeming suspicious or like she wanted to go out with him, right?

_'How should I ask him?' _She wondered. She had to be subtle about it, no blurting it out and letting him get any ideas or make him uncomfortable or anything. She did want him as a friend, and if he thought she was putting too much into him taking her to the trails, he might not want to hang around her anymore.

_'Okay, so I'll just stop putting too much into it and just relax and have fun. Yeah, that's it.' _Amy thought and turned back to Ty, only to find him watching her out of the corner of his eye. She blushed.

"What?" She asked. _'I wasn't talking out loud was I?' _

"You just got really quiet. Are you okay? Do we need to turn back?" Ty asked, concern in his eyes.

Amy relaxed, "Oh, no, I was just thinking about how fun this is going to be. It's been forever it seems since I got out on the trails." She said.

Ty smiled, a relieved look in his eyes, "Really? You do have a horse, don't you?"

Amy nodded, "I have a gelding named Sundance. He's like my baby, so spoiled and sweet."

Ty grinned, "Maybe I could meet him sometime?" He asked cautiously.

"Sure! We'll bring him out here one day." Amy said, smiling.

"Sounds great." Ty nodded his head and sent Amy a charming smile that sent her heart racing.

"So, what do you usually do on your days off?" She asked, trying to keep from blushing.

"Well, it always depends on what I feel like doing. Sometimes I'll hang out with the guys from the agency, sometimes I'll just go home and relax." Ty said, shrugging.

"Oh, that's cool." Amy smiled at him and he grinned.

"Sure, you say that to my face but I'm willing to bet you're thinking that I'm boring." He teased.

"You? Boring? Never!" Amy said and laughed when Ty sent her a teasing 'yeah right' look. She smiled at him and he grinned and turned back to driving.

Amy smiled and went back to looking out of the window.

Amy shifted her weight eagerly from one foot to the other as Ty unloaded Summer Gold from the trailer. The horse looked around eagerly and Amy smiled. He wanted to get going, that was for sure.

"Easy, Gold. We're bout to get going." Ty soothed, stroking the horses neck to calm him.

Amy smiled as the horse turned to her and nickered softly in his throat. She held her hand out to the stallion and he sniffed her palm before snuffling her fingers affectionately. Amy smiled at Ty and he grinned at her.

"Knew he'd like you." Ty said quietly and Amy raised an eyebrow at him. He wasn't looking at her and she shrugged to herself.

"So, where do we start?" She asked, looking around eagerly.

Ty smiled at her, "So impatient." He teased.

She smiled at him over her shoulder, "Of course. I wouldn't have made it to where I am today if I wasn't."

Ty raised an eyebrow and grinned at her. "I think you would have."

"You think so?" Amy asked.

"Of course. Your pictures are really good, Amy." Ty said and she blushed a light pink.

"Thanks." She murmurred. He smiled at her, that quick charming smile of his.

"Don't act so shy, it's too cute." He said and laughed when her face went red. He winked at her. "Just tell me when to stop flirting and I will."

Amy's eyes widened before narrowing on him curiously, "And why would you be flirting, anyway? Good looking guy like you? You can have any girl you want, and you know you can."

Ty's eyes took on a spark, "_Any_ girl I want?"

"With looks like yours, you could get married women to fall for you." Amy said, then tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, "Strike that, you already have."

Ty looked amused, "How have I done that?"

"Those advertisements with you in 'em, all those modeling pictures you've done that have been put in magazines. I mean, come on! You were named _People_ magazine's sexiest guy at the age of twenty, and I can gurantee you'll do it again before you hit thirty!" Amy said and Ty laughed.

"So? Do _you_ think I earned that little title?" Ty asked.

Amy's face flushed again, "No comment."

Ty grinned, "Come on, Amy, my ego's on the line here. You'll crush me."

Amy smiled softly at him, "Your ego's big enough to take it, don't worry."

"Ouch." Ty rubbed a hand over his heart, "Direct hit."

Amy laughed and leaned over to give him a quick hug, surprising him. But before she could pull away, he put an arm around her and held her close, holding Gold with his free hand. Amy flushed, but enjoyed the feeling of his arm around her, of being against his chest. He was warm, and she smiled softly.

"Amy?" Ty whispered.

"Yeah, Ty?" Amy whispered back.

"I hope I don't insult you, but I really like how you feel against me." Ty said quietly. Amy looked up at him in alarm and was shocked to see a light line of red on his cheeks, crossing the bridge of his nose. His eyes were worried.

She smiled, "So do I." She was happy when he relaxed and smiled at her, his eyes full of relief.

Gold stamped his hoof impatiently and butted his head against Ty's shoulder. Amy and Ty laughed quietly.

"I guess that's our signal to hit the trail, or Gold just might stomp us." Ty joked and laughed as the stallion tossed his head.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" Amy asked.

"Well, I was thinking we's share the saddle and you could sit in front or back, your choice." Ty said.

Amy smiled softly, "So, which do you want?"

"Well, it's a win-win for me either way. If you sit in front, I get to put my arms around you to hold the reins, if you sit behind me, you put your arms around my waist, so I win either way. You choose." Ty smiled eagerly and Amy saw the hope in his eyes.

She sighed softly and smiled at him, "Okay, how about I put my arms around you this time?"

Ty smiled and his eyes sparkled, "Sounds good to me."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

"Oh, oh! Look!" Amy lifted an arm from around Ty's slim waist to point to a lone doe as she walked between the trees that were no more than two yards from their left.

Ty smiled at Amy over his shoulder and saw the excitement in her eyes. He pulled Gold up and let Amy watch the doe as she walked away, not so much as flicking an ear in their direction.

"The wildlife here don't know to fear man. They've never had to fear us before, so they don't now and it's really nice to be able to get as close to them as we can here." Ty said.

Amy squeezed his middle gently, surprising him. A pleasant stirring in his belly like butterfly wings tickled him and he smiled, enjoying the feeling of Amy's arms around him. He'd have to find a way to get her back out on the trails with him again, and make sure they only had one horse.

"Thanks, Ty, this was so much fun." Amy said, grinning at him when he turned to look at her.

He smiled back, "You're welcome, Ames. Anytime."

Amy looked over Ty's shoulder, her chin brushing his shoulder. He glanced at her and smiled.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Just looking. I'm not being annoying, am I?" She asked, worrying that she was.

"No, no. Never annoying." Ty said quickly. He felt a twinge of relief when she put her chin back on his shoulder.

"Hm, so what are you doing later?" Amy asked, glancing at Ty.

"Well, I might have been hoping we could hang out? Days off are usually boring for me when I'm alone." Ty said and Amy smiled softly.

"Same here. I usually just sit in Sundance's stall and spoil him." Amy said and Ty laughed.

"So what's he like?" Ty asked.

"Sweet to me, bratty, spoiled. Obnoxious sometimes." Amy said and Ty grinned at her.

"And you love him." He said.

"Yeah, I love him." Amy nodded and smiled at Ty, glad she'd met someone who understood.

He chuckled, "Can't wait to meet him."

Amy grinned at the thought. "Just a warning, kicking at you is his way of greeting."

Ty raised an eyebrow, "Wow."

Amy laughed. She sighed and rested her cheek against Ty's back, not knowing that she'd just sent his heart racing. He glanced at her over his shoulder, praying he wasn't reading too much into it.

"Are you tired?" He asked quietly.

"Huh? Oh, no. Should I get up?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no. You're fine." Ty said quickly.

Amy smiled softly and nuzzled her cheek into his back, making his eyes widen briefly as he flushed. He smiled softly.

"Comfortable? I know I am." He said and she laughed.

"I am actually. You don't mind, do you?" She asked.

"Not at all." He said.

"That's good. Because this is _really_ comfortable." She said and sighed.

Ty took the reins in his left hand and reached to his middle, taking one of Amy's hands with his right. She felt his thumb gently rub her palm and she smiled.

Summer's Gold stopped suddenly and Amy looked up in alarm. She gasped.

The small river was gorgous, the water crystal clear and the land around it covered in lush plants, with the land closest to the water like a small beach. Amy could see fish swimming in the water, could see all the stones and things on it's bed.

"Wow." Amy said quietly.

Ty carefully dismounted in front of her, then helped her down. Then Ty went to Gold's head and pulled off his bridle.

The horse shook his head once and then walked over to the water for a drink.

Ty took Amy's hand and led her to the water. They sat on a fallen tree and Amy smiled at Ty.

"Did you know this was here?" She asked.

Ty nodded, "Found it a few months back. Don't know who else knows about it, but at least now I don't have to come out here alone anymore." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You're really sweet, ya know that?" Amy said and she grinned when a line of red crossed the bridge of his nose and the tops of his cheeks.

He ducked his head then, "Well, thanks. I don't hear that everyday."

Amy laughed and his blush darkened.

She hugged him again, "You're really something, Ty!"

He smiled softly and surprised her by putting his arm around her and holding her close to his side. She laid her hand on his chest uncertainly, taking in the feel of his body against her own.

He was warm, and she could feel the hard muscle of his body. She flushed, but smiled softly and simply enjoyed the feeling.

"Hey, Ty?" She whispered.

"Hm?" He hummed in reply.

"What made you want to bring me out here?" She asked.

Ty's eyes had closed, but now opened halfway.

"Well, because you're new to Grant's, and you seem really sweet and you're jaw-drop gorgeous, and maybe I wanted to not only impress you, but get you to myself for a little while." He said.

Amy's cheeks were dark red, but she smiled.

"Wow. Really?" She whispered.

"Yeah." Ty smiled softly and shocked her by laying his cheek on her hair. She smiled again and let her own eyes close.

The two sat there for a while before Gold walked over to them. Both had their eyes closed, so neither saw him coming, but Ty felt him when he dropped his wet muzzle to Ty's chest and pushed him.

Ty fell back, releasing Amy so she didn't fall with him.

"Gold!" He exclaimed as the horse started nuzzling his neck and face.

Amy laughed, sitting on the log still and watching as Ty's horse smothered him with affection.

"Come on, Gold! Cut it out." Ty said, exasperated. Gold went right on nuzzling Ty and Ty finally gave in and let his head lay back on the ground. He heaved a sigh, not noticing how his shirt had ridden up when he'd fallen.

Amy did notice and flushed softly as her eyes locked on the smooth skin of his flat stomach. Gold had also noticed.

Ty gasped when Gold snuffled his stomach and he laughed once as the whiskers on Gold's muzzle rubbed over his stomach.

"Gold! Let me up!" Ty pushed on Gold's head and the horse finally let him up.

Gold looked up at Amy as Ty lay on the ground a moment longer. Then he pushed himself up and sat back beside Amy. She grinned at him and he shook his head.

"He always does that to me. At least this time he let me up. Last time, he kept me down for I don't know how long. He doesn't mean any harm, he's just really affectionate." Ty sighed.

Amy grinned, "It was cute."

Ty snorted and Amy laughed. She smiled at him and Ty shrugged.

Gold, meanwhile, was grazing off to the side innocently. Ty sent the horse a glance and sighed.

Amy grinned at him as he sent her a glance, no doubt wondering if Gold had, not meaning to of course, ruined the moment. To answer him, she moved back to his side and he smiled at her in relief before putting his arm around her again and resting his cheek on her hair.

"On the way back, you sit up front so I can hold you." Ty murmurred and Amy flushed, but smiled all the same.

"Hm, okay." She laughed and then looked at the water, enjoying herself and just relaxing against Ty's frame. Then the thought accorded to her.

_'I'm not making myself seem easy, am I? I mean, this is only the second time I've ever seen Ty and I'm hugged up to his side and his arm is around me. Am I making myself seem easy?' _Amy wondered, a feeling like ice in her stomach.

She gently pushed Ty's arm away and put a little distance between them, making Ty look at her in alarm.

_'What did I do?' _He thought immediately.

"Um, I-I'm not making myself seem... easy, am I? I mean, we barely know each other, and I'm hugged up on you and everything, and-" Ty put a finger to Amy's lips to stop her ramblings and she looked up at him, her face a bright pink.

He smiled softly, "No, Amy, you're not. I'm being too forward, really." Ty said.

"No! No, you're, ah, you're fine. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't making myself look easy." Amy said.

"Never, Amy. No one would ever think you're easy." Ty said.

Amy smiled at him, "Thank you, Ty. I'm sorry for being stupid."

Ty smiled back at her, "You? Stupid? How come I can't see that?"

Amy chuckled and looked over at Gold, seeing the horse coming back over. "Better watch out, Gold's coming for round two." She said and Ty glanced over his shoulder.

Gold stopped immediately and dropped his head to graze.

"Gold," Ty said warningly and the horse's head popped up and his ears pricked forward eagerly. He took a few steps forward, stopping when Ty raised a hand, palm towards the stallion.

"Not this time." Ty muttered and Amy laughed. She smiled and suddenly had an idea. She giggled and Ty raised an eyebrow, still looking at Gold. He gasped when Amy suddenly shoved on his chest, sending him backwards off the log.

Gold was on him in seconds, nuzzling his neck and cheek eagerly.

"Traitor." Ty said to Amy, grinning. She laughed and shrugged her shoulders at him, then laughed again when Gold grabbed a mouthful of Ty's jeans and started pulling up, partially lifting Ty from the ground.

"Gold! Put me down!" Ty said and Amy watched in amazement as the horse took a few steps back, pulling Ty with him.

"Gold!" Ty grabbed hold of a small sapling, gripping it tightly. He sent Amy an alarmed look and saw that she looked just as shocked as he did. Gold pulled once more and Ty's jeans slipped low enough to reveal the top of black boxers.

"Gold, no!" Ty took one hand off the tree to hold onto his jeans. Now, Amy had to laugh as she watched Gold pull and Ty try to hold on.

A sudden sound had Gold dropping Ty as he threw his head up to look around. Ty dropped to the ground and sat up quickly, wondering what Gold had heard but glad to be free. He fixed his jeans and went back to Amy.

She was looking for what had caught Gold's attention.

"Maybe we should go." Amy murmurred as Gold's ears went down, his top lip pulling back to show his teeth. He danced nervously and carefully moved closer to Ty and Amy, never taking his eyes off of what he saw as the threat.

"I think you're right." Ty quickly grabbed Gold's bridle and put it on him, having a little difficulty as the horse kept wanting to keep it's eyes on whatever it was seeing.

Ty swung up into the saddle and held his hand out to Amy, helping her up before putting his foot in the stirrup.

"How are we supposed to go? Whatever Gold's seeing is at the trail." Amy said.

"I know another way." Ty said, clicking to Gold, who moved on reluctantly, though Ty made sure to keep an eye on what his horse had been so focussed on. They followed the river a few yards before coming to another trail, which Ty took.

They were a few steps into it when whatever Gold had seen caught up to them, jumping through the trees behind them with a scream that was all human, all girl.

"Ashley! What are you doing!" Ty snarled, his body tensing as he whirled Gold back around to face the girl that had tried to scare him. Gold's ears were back and he lifted his lip at Ashley. He had never liked her.

Ashley was slim and blonde, dressed in a pair of pink shortie-shorts and a tight pink tube top. Her shoes were flip flops, which hadn't protected her very well from the forest. Small cuts littered her legs and arms.

Ashley glared at Ty, "Who's that girl behind you, _baby_? And what are you doing bringing her out here?"

Amy's heart sank. _'She called Ty baby. But he said he wasn't with anyone.'_

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that? I am not your boyfriend, Ashley. I never have been, I never will be." Ty snapped, fury in his voice.

Ashley snarled at him, "Oh yes you will be! Now, get that little slut out of the saddle so I can get up."

Ty's tense body seized and Amy's eyes widened in alarm. She couldn't see his face, but she could _feel_ the rage that he felt now.

"If you ever call her that again, I will personally ruin you." Ty's voice was quiet, but venomous. Amy trembled at the fury she felt in him and was glad she couldn't see his face at the moment.

"No you won't, but I will you if she doesn't get out of that saddle, right _now_." Ashley said.

"How did you even find us, Ashley?" Ty demanded.

"Simple. I followed you. What a nice little spot, Ty. You can propose to me here." Ashley said, smirking.

"Wow, you're even more delusional than I thought." Ty said, his voice ripe with anger and disbelief.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Ty. You will be mine, one way or another."

Ty snorted, "As if." He turned Gold and clicked to the horse, sending him in a canter down the trail. Amy looked over and saw a silent ATV pick up Ashley, one of the girls she'd seen at the modeling agency driving it.

The ride back to the truck and trailer was quick and silent. Once they reached it, Ty dismounted and helped Amy down, then loaded Gold. Amy sat in the truck and waited for him. She swallowed as she waited.

Ty was still so, so mad.

Amy saw the girl Ashley and the other girl from the modeling agency coming off of the trail that she and Ty had just been on. She felt a bristle of anger run up her spine.

Who was this girl to think that she could just show up and upset Ty so badly, then call her a slut? Who did she think she was?

The girl, Ashley, smirked at Ty as she and the other girl drove by him. He quickly got in the truck and put his hands on the wheel, though he didn't start the truck, just stared out of the windshield, his arms tensed and his hands clenching the wheel hard enough to make his knuckles white.

Not sure of what else to do, Amy reached over and placed her hand on Ty's arm, "Ty, who is that horrible girl?"

Ty let out a breath through his nose, "That, Amy, was Ashley Grant, our boss's daughter."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

"So, she's Val's daughter, and she's obsessed with you?" Amy asked as she and Ty sat in her living room.

Somehow on the ride home, she'd ended up inviting him to stay for a little bit and he'd accepted the offer. Now, they sat in Amy's living room and talked about Ashley Grant, a pizza on the table and two classes of coke beside it.

Ty sighed, sitting back on Amy's couch, feeling more relaxed than he had in a long time. Amy was curled up in her armchair, watching Ty curiously.

"Yes, she is. She's been stalking me since I started working at Grant's." Ty muttered.

"Hm, and she's tried to seduce you how many times?" Amy asked and shrugged when Ty looked at her in alarm.

"She seems like the type." Amy said.

Ty chuckled bitterly, "Oh, she's that type alright. I can't stand her. And you're right, it's about ten times now."

"Wow," Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, it gets worse. She tells anyone who'll listen that I'm her fiancee, that we're going to be married. She even bought a freakin' ring." Ty said, disgusted.

"Wow. She's really crazy, isn't she?" Amy said.

Ty burst out laughing and Amy looked at him in alarm. She blinked in confusion.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Its just that, you're the only one to every actually voice it. We've all thought it, but none of us have actually ever said it out loud." Ty said.

"Oh. Well, seems like it's true." Amy said, shrugging.

Ty grinned at her, "It is true. But if any of us say anything she'll get us fired."

Amy shook her head, "Spoiled boss's daughter."

"Exactly." Ty nodded and reached over, picking up a slice of pizza. He took a bite out of the canadian bacon and pineapple combo and smiled at her.

"You were right, this ain't half bad." He said and Amy grinned at him.

"Told ya. Need to listen to your photographer a little more." She winked and he grinned.

"Yeah, I suppose I should." He said and took another bite as Amy picked up her Coke and took a swig.

"So, what else do you want to do today? It's not even one yet." Ty said.

Amy tilted her head, "I don't know. Any ideas?"

Ty thought a moment, "Well, there's a lot of things to do around here, you just have to narrow it down to what you want." He said.

"Virginia's full of things, I'm not sure what I want to do." Amy shrugged.

"All girls love shopping, don't they?" Ty raised an eyebrow and Amy laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She teased.

"Want to go to the mall?" He offered.

"Sure, sounds like fun." She said, shrugging and smiling at him. He grinned.

"You can always learn alot about a girl by what she buys." He said, taking a drink of his coke.

Amy raised an eyebrow, "And why do you say that?"

Ty crunched a piece of ice, "I learned that early, and since learning it one of the first things I always do when I like a girl is take her to the mall to see what she'll have me buy her."

Amy narrowed her eyes playfully, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, so," Ty sat his cup down on it's coaster and leaned forward so that his elbows rested on his knees. He smiled at Amy, "What are you going to have me buy?"

"Who says I'm going to have you buy anything? I have money of my own." Amy said.

"Are you just saying that because I've offended you, or do you always plan on having your own money?" Ty asked.

"I always plan on having my own money. I wonder if your shopping theory would work on guys, too?" Amy grinned at him and Ty grinned back.

"Do you want to find out?" Ty asked.

Amy nodded, "Sounds good to me. To the mall!"

"Okay, so the way this works is it's like impulse buying. You see something, you want it, you buy it. Just like that. And only one buy per store, meaning you only pay once then you're done for that store." Ty said as they got out of his truck and walked towards the mall entrance.

"Got it." Amy nodded. She smiled at him softly, curious as to what he would buy. She was sure he was thinking the same thing about her, or trying to guess what she would buy.

The first store that they went in was all clothes. Amy went to the women's, Ty went to the men's.

As she browsed, Amy forced her mind off of Ty. Soon, she found a shirt that she like. It was dark blue with white, well detailed wings on the back, coming from the shoulder blades and down to the bottom of the shirt. Just looking at the wings made her feel like she could brush her hand over them and feel the plush of the feathers. She grabbed it and went to the jeans to find a pair to go with the shirt. She snatched the first pair she liked, a pair of dark washed out L.E.I.s and went to the counter. Ty came a few seconds later with a shirt and jeans. His shirt was a dark green shirt with a silver cross on the side over where his heart would be, and the jeans were washed out blue, but Amy wasn't sure what the brand was.

"That's a nice shirt." Ty commented as the sales clerk rang it up, sending Ty so many glances from the corner of her eye, she missed the bar code twice. Amy nearly laughed.

"Thanks, I love the wings on it." Amy said and Ty nodded. He smiled at her.

"It'll look great on you." He said. Amy flushed softly and the clerk snuck her a dirty look. Amy paid for her clothes and took the bag that was handed to her.

Once she rang up Ty's clothes, she sent him her best smile, "Hello sir, would you like to buy a discount card?"

Ty shook his head, "No thank you. Just the clothes." He pulled out his wallet to pay for his clothes and the girl bit her lower lip as he pulled out a hundred dollar bill.

"You look familiar. Have I seen you here before?" She asked.

Ty smiled softly, "You could say that." He said. He glanced somewhere and Amy followed his glance to see a poster of Ty himself, modeling some of the very clothes that the store sold. She bit her lower lip to keep from laughing.

"Thank you." He said when the clerk gave him his change and bag of clothes.

"Come again, sir! Have a nice day!" She called after him as he left with Amy. Looking back, Amy saw the girl glaring murder at her. It made her laugh.

"What?" Ty asked.

"Were you oblivious to that girl checking you out back there, or did you just ignore it?" Amy asked.

Ty frowned, "She wasn't checking me out, she was ringing up our clothes then taking our money."

"Uh-huh. I can't believe you're so oblivious to that!" Amy said.

Ty shook his head, "What do you mean?"

"You didn't even notice that that girl was about to drool over you?" Amy asked.

"Nope." Ty said.

"Pay more attention. I promise you'll see it." Amy said.

Ty shook his head, but she saw the light line of red on his cheeks as they walked towards another store.

"What's in this one?" Amy asked, raising an eyebrow at the name.

_Romancing the Stone._

"All kinds of things. Masks, clothes, jewelry, stones, relaxing oils. It's like a giant mix of cultures. They even have hermit crabs." Ty said.

Amy's eyes lit up, "Really?"

Ty laughed and lead her into the store. She went instantly to a large tank of hermit crabs, like a little beach. It was packed with them, little moving shells, most of them decorated.

Amy's eyes immeditately landed on a tiny blue shell that was trying to get to the feed bowl, but being blocked by other shells. She frowned as the tiny hermit crab was snapped at by another, larger crab. She clenched her jaw as the dejected baby dragged it's shell away.

Amy turned to Ty and pointed at the tiny shell, "I want that one."

He smiled at her, having seen exactly what she had, "Get him then."

Amy turned back and watched as the little guy went to another shell, a larger green one with a gold star painted on it.

"Why's he going to that bigger shell? It's twice his size! And look at the size of it's claw!" Amy gasped, resisting the urge to reach for the baby to protect him. Ty smiled at her.

_'Compassionate, even for such a tiny form of life.' _He thought.

Much to Amy's amazement, the larger shell offered the tiny one a little bit of food and the tiny crab grabbed it and scarfed it.

"Oh. That's his friend." Amy said as the larger shell went to the feed bowl, the tiny one following it.

"How amusing. The largest crab in the habitat befriending the tiniest." Ty mused.

"I'll buy them both them." Amy said, determined. She went over to the sales clerk and soon had both crabs in a tiny carrying box, and a crab kit for two crabs. She smiled at the lady as she paid for the hermit crabs and their things. Glancing over her shoulder as she took the bag and the tiny carrying box, cradling it gently, she saw Ty standing by a display for jewelry. She went over to look.

"What'd ya find?" She asked.

Ty smiled at her and nodded to a display of necklaces. She looked around and her eyes locked on a silver necklace with a charm of a sterling silver heart locket with a sapphire in the middle of it, also heart shaped.

"That locket is beautiful." Amy murmurred.

Ty smiled at her again and motioned to the clerk.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked.

"You didn't notice that I haven't bought anything yet?" Ty teased and Amy's eyes widened.

"Ty, no! I buy for myself." Amy said.

"Consider this one of my impulse buys. You said you wanted it, I want you to have it." Ty said.

Amy watched him a long moment as the woman came over and he paid two hundred for the necklace, then handed it's little blue box to Amy. She sighed softly, smiling a tiny bit.

"Thank you, Ty." She said.

"You're very welcome. Now, let's find us another store." Ty said.

Amy smiled softly at him and followed him.

"Well, where to next?" He asked, motioning around them. Amy looked around curiously. She looked down at her little box of hermit crabs, could hear one of them scratching around.

"Does this mall have a pet store?" She asked.

Ty grinned, "Had a feeling you'd ask. Yeah, it's this way."

Amy grinned and followed him eagerly. She wondered what kind of animals they'd have and contemplated if she could get another animal. It _would_ be nice to have some company in her apartment, and she was allowed to have small animals.

Once they reached the store and walked in, Amy's eyes were immediately drawn to a small bird in a cage. She went over for a closer look and saw that it was a baby African Gray parrot.

It was small, just starting to get big enough to fly. It squeaked to her adorably and fluttered over to the cage, climbing the door to look at her closely. She loved it immediately and looked at the price.

Her eyes narrowed at the sign of five hundred.

_'That's too low. Something's wrong with the little cutie?' _She wondered.

Ty saw her eyes narrow and he frowned, "What, too much?"

"Too low. These birds normally sell for a thousand or more." Amy said.

"Well, why not jump the good deal? I can pay if you don't have enough." Ty said. Amy looked at him and he raised a hand, "Game over. I've seen more than enough to know you're the sweetest girl I've ever met. Make yourself anymore perfect and I'm gonna drop to one knee."

Amy flushed and turned back to the bird.

"I do want the little guy, and I guess I can use my debit card." Amy said. She went over to the counter, Ty staying with the baby who was squeaking after Amy before turning to him and looking up at him.

"I want to buy the baby African Gray." Amy said.

The older woman smiled at her, "Wonderful! That sweet little guy's been begging for a home."

"It's male?" Amy asked.

"That's right. Isn't he just a little cutie pie?" The woman adjusted her glasses and rang up the sale on the computer, swiping the debit card Amy handed her, then had Amy sign before she handed her a receit and went to get a box for the baby.

As Amy got the baby, Ty grabbed a bag of feed, a cage kit, and some toys for the new bird.

Amy smiled at him as he brought them to the counter, where she stood holding two boxes now, one with a tiny bird and another with two hermit crabs.

"I'm paying for this." He said and raised a hand when Amy opened her mouth to protest.

"It's this or dinner, your choice." He said and grinned when she flushed again.

"Are there any other animals you want?" Ty asked as he hefted up the cage kit and the bag with the feed and toys in it.

"I would like to look around." Amy admitted.

"I can watch your bags for you if you want to look around." The woman offered, "I would just love for some more of my babies to find a home today."

Amy and Ty smiled at her and placed their bags behind the counter, then sat the boxes on the counter.

"May I look?" The woman indicated the hermit crabs' box.

"Go ahead. Thank you very much, ma'am." Amy said.

As she and Ty started to look around, she heard the woman cooing over the hermit crabs. She smiled at Ty.

They saw rabbits, hamsters, mice, rats, snakes, gerbils, lizards, turtles, fish, sand crabs, hermit crabs, parakeets, canaries, finches, and a large adoption cage with two cats in it.

Amy looked at a tank and gasped as she saw a pair of sea horses, their tails entwined as they held to a plant. Ty grinned, knowing what her next buy would be.

"Thank God for a large bank account." Amy said as she walked back to the counter.

Ty laughed and went to get a large tank and supplies.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

"There, they're all set." Ty said, stepping back to admire the two seahorses who were now floating leisurely around their new home in Amy's bedroom, the African Gray bird standing on his perch in his cage a few feet away from them. The seahorse tank was fifty gallons, a large tank for the two tiny seahorses, but they were happy as they latched onto the plants that decorated it.

On Amy's dresser, in a much smaller but still too big for them tank, was the hermit crabs, who were watching Amy and Ty curiously.

"This is so wonderful! I get so lonely here by myself. Oh, thank you Ty! I could just kiss you!" Amy threw her arms around Ty in a hug and he blushed.

_'Wish you would.' _He thought and then only blushed darker.

"You're welcome, Amy. Uh, what are you going to name them all?" Ty asked as she went to get a small digital camera and started taking pictures of them for one of her photo albums.

Ty grinned as she finished, after taking about five photos of each animal. She smiled at him and held up her camera in a silent question.

He smiled, "Where I don't have to pose?"

"Nope." Amy grinned at him.

"You got it." Ty said, sitting on her bed and letting her take a picture of him. She smiled as she recalled it on her camera and let him see.

He smiled at it. He looked genuinely happy for a change.

"And as for names, I'm thinking about Tiny and Big Un for the hermit crabs." Amy said.

"How original." Ty teased.

"Oh, Tiny's the big one. Big Un's the little guy." Amy said. She grinned when Ty laughed.

"That's perfect." He said.

"As for my seahorses, I was thinking maybe Neon and Tide?" Amy asked.

"Tide as in the ocean?" Ty asked.

Amy nodded.

"Sounds good, but where did you get the idea for Neon?" Ty asked.

"The water almost appears to glow at night." Amy said.

"Oh." Ty said.

"Plus, I had a Beanie Baby seahorse that was named Neon when I was little." Amy grinned and shrugged.

Ty chuckled, "That's cute." He nodded to the African Gray, "And little man there?"

"Hm, that seems like a good name for him." Amy said, tilting her head at the bird.

"What? Little man?" Ty asked.

"Yeah. He's a cute little guy and you watch, when he's older he'll be bold and think he's huge." Amy said.

Ty grinned, "Little Man it is then."

Amy nodded and turned to the bird, who had crawled over the cage to her. She stuck her finger through the bars to pet his head.

"Today was a lot of fun, Ty. Thank you." Amy said, lifting her eyes to his.

He smiled at her, "My pleasure, Ames. Care to go again sometime?"

"Sounds like fun." Amy nodded. She went to her bed and sat beside Ty. He smiled at her.

Around them, five sets of eyes watched them curiously.

Ty stood and went to the hermit crab tank, seeing Tiny and Big Un looking up at him. He smiled softly.

"So, now that the animals are settled in, you want something to eat?" Amy asked.

Ty smiled at her, "That'd be nice."

"Well, I can cook, or treat you?" Amy said.

Ty grinned, "Cooking it is then." He said.

Amy smiled and went into the kitchen, Ty following her. He leaned his hip against the counter and watched as Amy went to the cabinets and started pulling things down.

"How about pork chops? I've got this family recipe that you'll love." Amy said.

Ty laughed, "I'm not going to turn down a meal from a pretty girl." He siad.

"I think you love making me blush." Amy observed, knowing that her cheeks were pink.

Ty shrugged, "It's cute."

Amy sighed and set the oven to three hundred fifty degrees, then went to her freezer, taking out a package of porkchops and putting it in the microwave to defrost. It it would take a few minutes, so Amy started chopping up some vegetables, what looked to Ty like a green pepper and an onion. He tilted his head as she finished slicing the vegetables into long slices, then set them in a bowl. She took some kind of sauce, it looked like teriyaki sauce, and started pouring it into the bowl. She then left that to marinate and got the porkchops out of microwave, putting them onto a long pan and pouring the marinating teriyaki sauce onto them, then placing the cut up and marinated onion and pepper slices onto the meat.

"Smells good." Ty said.

Amy grinned at him, "Wait til it's cooked, it smells so good then."

She placed the pan in the oven and turned to Ty.

"Now we wait." She said and Ty nodded.

"Always the hardest part." He sighed and she laughed.

"Well what do you want to do while we wait?" Amy asked.

Ty shrugged, "Up to you."

"Hm, we could watch TV, play cards, listen to music, whatever ya feel like." Amy said.

Ty throught a moment, "Cards?"

Amy smiled and nodded, going to a drawer and pulling out a pack of cards. She and Ty sat at her small table and she dealt out hands of thirteen. They played as the food cooked.

About an hour before the food would be done, Amy took out some potatoes and started washing and peeling them. Once they were all peeled, she cut them into the slices and started to cook them in a skillet on the stovetop.

"French fries?" Ty guessed and Amy smiled at him.

"Even better." She said and added a little salt to the potatoes she was cooking. She used a spatula to get them out of the skillet and onto a plate to cool. Once all of them were cool, she started to work on garlic toast to go with the meal, toasting bread and spreading garlic butter on it.

"Here, let me help." Ty said, washing his hands and coming to help with the garlic toast.

Soon, the food was done and they both had full plates.

"This is great, Ames." Ty said as he took a bite of the porkchop.

It was tender, and a tinge of sweetness to the meat. The onion and pepper slices added subtle hints to the meat. The potatoes were like a stir fry almost, soft and delicious. Lastly, the garlic toast was the perfect add on to the meal, complimenting the other flavors without overshadowing them.

"You're a great cook." Ty said and Amy smiled.

"Thanks. I'm thinking about starting on a soup tomorrow before work. If I start it early enough it'll be ready in time for supper." Amy said.

"Wow, it takes that long to cook?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, but it's really good. Another family recipe." Amy said.

Ty smiled softly. "Wouldn't mind letting me try some, would you?"

"Of course not. You can come over for supper if you want?" Amy offered.

"If you don't mind." Ty said.

"More than happy for company." Amy said, smiling at him.

Ty took another bite of pork chop and chewed thoughtfully. Amy took her own bite of the garlic toast.

Ty's cell phone rang and he frowned, pulling it from his pocket and looking at the caller ID. His eyes narrowed and he sighed before answering.

"Hello?" He didn't sound very happy.

Amy pretended she wasn't listening, taking another bite of potato. She glanced up at Ty and saw him glanced at her. She tilted her head then and he shook his own, holding up a finger to motion for a minute. She nodded, eating as he listened to whoever it was on the phone.

"That's fine. Yeah, bye." Ty finally said and hung up. He sighed, sliding his phone back into his pocket.

"That was Val, we're to be at that ranch that you suggested at nine sharp." Ty said and Amy nodded.

"Do you know where it is?" Amy asked.

"Heh, no." Ty said.

"I can give you a ride if you want?" Amy offered.

Ty smiled at her, "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

She nodded, "No problem." She smiled at him softly and then they turned back to their food and ate, content with the company of each other and the comfortable silence in the room.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

The next morning, Amy followed the directions that Ty had given her to his apartment to pick him up for the photo shoot at the ranch. She found it easy enough and waited for him, sending him a message that she was there.

He was out in a minute and smiled at her as he got in the truck, his hair damp from a shower.

"Hey, sleep good?" He asked, pulling on his seatbelt.

"Yeah, did you?" Amy asked as she backed out and took off, going to where Summer Gold was being stabled during his stay.

"Yeah. Get your soup on?" Ty asked.

Amy smiled at him, "It's cooking as we speak."

"Can't wait to try it." Ty said.

Amy turned up her stereo a little and Ty relaxed into his seat, yawning. He rubbed a hand over his eyes and Amy smiled at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you still tired?" She asked.

"A little. I couldn't sleep last night." Ty said.

"Really?" Amy asked, a little alarmed.

Ty nodded mutely.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"I kept hearing arguing outside my apartment. Need to move." He muttered sleepily.

Amy bit her lower lip, "I don't know how helpful this will be, but the apartment next to mine just became vacant. It was an older lady but her son convinced her to move in with him. She kept the place really neat and clean."

Ty opened his eyes and smiled at her, "Thanks. Um, got your building's number?"

Amy nodded and handed him her sell phone. He sent her a grateful smile and looked through her contacts for the number, then punched it into his own phone and hit call.

He asked about any apartments available and was soon told of the one that Amy had just mentioned. He made an appointment to look at the apartment that day, though he knew he would already take it, and thanked the lady before hanging up the phone.

"All set?" Amy asked.

"I'm looking at it this afternoon." Ty said and smiled at her. "Thanks, Ames."

"No problem." Amy said. She pulled into the stable and they attached the Ty's family's trailer, then Ty ran in to grab Summer Gold while Amy grabbed his tack. Soon they were on their way to the ranch.

They rode with only the music for noise after that and Ty ended up dozing off on the ride to the ranch. Amy smiled softly at how cute he looked asleep, and how quiet he was. No snoring or talking in his sleep for Ty Baldwin, no sir.

Once they got to the ranch, Amy reluctantly shook Ty's shoulder gently and he groggily half opened his eyes and lifted his head a few inches to look at her.

"We're here, Ty, I'm afraid you have to wake up." She said gently and he blinked at her sleepily.

"Wha'?" He said sleepily.

Amy smiled, "Yeah, we're at the ranch. Time for pictures, gorgeous."

Ty nodded, still half asleep, and opened his door. Amy quickly went around to make sure that he didn't fall out of the truck in his half asleep state.

"I'm awake, Ames, relax." Ty said, smiling at her as he ran a hand into his hair.

"Just making sure." Amy said. Ty chuckled as he helped Amy grab her equitment and carry it to the site where Val stood waiting for them. She nodded to them.

"Ty, go get dressed. Amy, get the horse and set up." Val said.

Amy nodded and unloaded Summer Gold, tacked him up, then tied him to the trailer while she set up her equitment. Ty came out as she was finishing setting up her equitment.

She smiled at him, again appreciating the sight of him in cowboy attire, and then turned back to Val. She nodded to the younger woman.

"Now, let's start with the mounted shots." Val ordered.

Ty untied Gold and swung up into the saddle. He walked a few laps in front of the camera and Amy took the pictures. She then turned to Val again.

The woman was watching Ty, her eyes narrowed in thought.

"Ty, have the horse rear. We'll do some shots with that." She said.

Ty frowned, "He could fall over and injure himself."

"Just do it!" Val snapped.

Amy sent the woman a sideways glance. Did she really not know the danger she was putting both Ty and Gold in?

Sighing and thinking a quick prayer for protection for both himself and Gold, Ty pulled back on Gold's reins while nudging his sides with his heels.

Gold was confused a moment and tried to back up, but Ty nudged a little harder and Gold snorted, throwing up his front legs and kicking them in the air as he reared. Ty leaned forward in the saddle to help balance Gold and to keep from sliding out of the saddle.

Amy quickly snapped the pictures, praying that Ty and Gold didn't get hurt.

Gold came back down and shook his head in annoyance, kicking out a back leg. Ty ran his hand down Gold's neck in an apology, sneaking a glare at Val for making him endanger his horse like that.

Once calmed, Gold reached around and nuzzled Ty's leg, Ty letting out a breath of relief that Gold wasn't upset with him.

"That's enough mounted shots. Now, let's get some by the barn. Get off the horse, Ty, and hold the reins." Val said, walking over to the barn.

Amy sighed and started gathering her equitment. Ty dismounted and tied back Gold's reins so they wouldn't drag the ground, then helped Amy. As they walked to the barn, Gold following them, Amy glanced at Ty.

"Are you okay? And Gold?" She asked.

"Yeah. I can't believe she made me do that." Ty muttered, angry.

"I'm just glad Gold didn't fall over." Amy sighed and Ty nodded.

Amy set up and Ty untied Gold's reins, taking them in his hand and going to the side of the barn.

Bracing one boot against the wall, Ty leaned on the barn wall and held Gold's reins in his right hand, hitching his other hand to his pocket by his thumb. He tilted his hat a little bit forward and Gold looked at the camera along with Ty, perfecting the shot.

Amy snapped the picture and Ty shifted poses, standing by Gold's side and throwing one arm behind the saddle horn, the other over the tree of the saddle. He leaned carefully into Gold, who merely shifted his weight and stood. Once Ty was sure Gold wasn't going to bolt, he tilted his hat down to cover his eyes and crossed on boot over the other.

Amy got that picture and he shifted again. This time, he put his hat on Gold's ears and grinned at the horse, holding his reins close to Gold's muzzle. The picture was funny and cute and Amy smiled when she captured it.

Ty took his hat off Gold and leaned his forehead against Gold's, closing his eyes. He still held Gold's reins up by the bit and now his left hand held his hat by his side. Gold's own eyes closed to complete the picture and Amy snapped it, thinking of how much it showed the bond between cowboy and horse. She decided that one was her favorite from the shoot.

"Well done. Now, let's get the pictures back to the studio and get them fixed. Amy, you're to put the pictures onto a CD and bring them to the studio. You have one hour to do so." Val said before turning and going to her car.

Amy sighed and started getting her equitment back into it's cases.

Ty helped her carry her things to her truck and load them, Gold following loyally. Once all the camera equitment was loaded, Ty untacked Gold and loaded him into the trailer.

He retrieved his clothes and got into Amy's truck, where she sat waiting.

"Ready?" She asked.

Ty nodded and she pulled away from the ranch, waving goodbye to the owners. She'd call them later and thank them.

"I didn't even get to meet the owners of this ranch." Ty mused as they drove away.

"They now that Val was in a hurry or something. I talked to them while you were getting your clothes. They invited us for dinner." Amy smiled softly.

Ty grinned, "You accepted, right?"

Amy nodded, "Yep. Now, we drop off Gold and your trailer, then I get those pictures to Val while you tour the apartment. Then we're back at the ranch at five for supper, sound good?" Amy asked.

Ty nodded, "Sounds great!"

Amy smiled at him and turned back to the road, Ty turning up the stereo so they could relax and listen to music.

They reached the stable soon enough and Amy backed the trailer into it's spot, then they unloaded it. Ty took Gold and Amy returned his tack to it's saddle stand and bridle peg. That was done quick enough and they made it back to the apartment building with thirty minutes before the pictures were due.

So, as the building's owner showed Ty around the next door apartment, Amy quickly put the pictures onto a CD and went to her truck to take them to Grant's. On the ride to Grant's, she wondered if Ty would take the apartment. She kinda hoped he did.

She parked at Grant's and took the pictures inside, where one of Val's secretaries took them and handed them to another young woman who would download them to her computer and 'fix' them, then print off a copy of each to show to Val Grant.

Happy that her first real day of work was over, Amy went back to her truck. She frowned as her phone rang.

_Lou Calling_ flashed across the caller ID.

"Hello?" Amy answered as she drove back to her apartment.

"How was work?" Lou asked.

Amy smiled, "Pretty good. I'm going back to the ranch this evening for dinner. The shoot was fun, but Val is a little demanding."

"A little?"

"Yeah. She made Ty get his horse to rear, even though he tried to tell her it'd be dangerous." Amy said.

"And she still made him do it?" Lou asked incredulously.

"Yes she did." Amy said.

"Is the woman crazy? Or does she just not care for the safety of her employees?" Lou asked.

"A little of both I think." Amy sighed.

"She better not try to make _you_ do anything like that, Ames." Lou said and Amy smiled softly.

"Don't worry, Lou, the photographer doesn't have to do any stunts like the model does." Amy said.

"Yes, well, you could be more than a photographer, Ames. You've had offers to be a model, I don't know why you turned them down." Lou said.

Amy sighed, this was one thing about her that no one ever seemed to get. She didn't want to be _in_ the pictures, she just wanted to take them.

"Modeling and me don't mix, photography and me do." Amy said and Lou laughed.

"I know, I know. But you'd still make a beautiful model, Ames. But anyway, what do you think you're going to be up to this weekend?" Lou asked.

Amy frowned, "I'm not sure. What's up?"

"We were thinking you could help us with some photos of the horses here, for advertising." Lou said.

Amy grinned, "Sure, Lou, I could come around after I figure out what Val wants me to take pictures of next." She laughed.

"You mean besides the gorgeous guy that you're working with?" Lou teased.

Amy laughed and pulled into her spot at the apartment building. She got out and went up to her apartment, finding Ty waiting for her outside her door. She smiled at him, still on the phone with Lou.

"Well, Lou, I'm at my apartment. Okay?" Amy said.

"Oh, gorgeous is there, I take it?" Lou teased.

"He is actually." Amy said. She grinned as Lou fell silent.

"Bye Lou! See ya tomorrow." Laughing, Amy hung up and smiled at Ty. She unlocked her door and they went inside, Ty shutting the door behind them. He smiled at Amy as she stretched her arms over her head.

"Well, we've got until five before we have to be at the ranch and it's after one now. We missed lunch." Amy said.

"What about your soup?" Ty asked.

"Let me check it. It'll be ready before five and we can get a quick bowl before we go to the ranch." Amy said, slipping off her shoes and going to the kitchen. Ty took off his own boots and went to the kitchen after her.

Amy was stirring the reddish colored soup and the smell wafted over Ty. He licked his lips at the smell.

"That smells great!" He said.

Amy smiled at him, "Told ya that you'd like it." She teased and he shrugged innocently.

"Yeah, so when should it be done?" Ty asked.

"'Bout an hour." Amy said.

"Okay, so what do we do until then?" Ty asked.

Amy looked him over and he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, cowboy, do you want to watch a movie or something?" Amy asked.

Ty grinned. He hadn't changed clothes yet.

"Sure. I'll change real quick, can I use your bathroom?" Ty asked.

"Of course. Just let me check on the babies." Amy said, going to her bedroom as Ty went to get his clothes.

She smiled as she walked into her room and Little Man called to her from his perch and bobbed his head. She went over to the cage and opened it, reaching in her arm for the bird to perch on her arm. He walked to her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek.

The hermit crabs were asleep, in their shells, and the seahorses were leisurely floating around.

Amy made sure the hermit crabs had feed and water, then she fed her seahorses and checked Little Man's food and water.

Once she was satisfied, she put Little Man back in his cage, though he didn't really want to go.

"I promise you can come out tonight, Little Man." Amy said and went back into the kitchen. Ty was sitting at the table, already changed. He smiled at her.

"Well, what did you think of the apartment?" Amy asked as she sat down.

"It's great, I'm moving in tomorrow." Ty said.

Amy grinned, "Really?"

"Yeah. I've already signed the lease and paid first and last month's rent." Ty said.

Amy went to stir the soup, excited about the prospect of Ty living next door to her.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

That evening, Amy and Ty drove out to the ranch for dinner, Ty dressed back into his western wear and Amy in a light blue sundress and Justin boots. She had her hair down and had it lightly crimped so that it was wavy.

Ty admired her from the corner of his eye, smiling softly. She looked beautiful, and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Though, Amy was oblivious to Ty's rapt attention on her. A few times, he quickly glanced away before she could see him staring at her from the corner of his eye.

_'She's gorgeous, and now I'm going to be living next to her.' _Ty thought as they went. He smiled softly, thanking God for the stroke of fortune.

Amy's thoughts were on the young man seated beside her. She seemed aware of everything about him, how he moved and the way the sunlight reflected off his eyes, making them shine like polished emeralds.

_'Bad Amy! Now you _are_ reading too much into it! Stop now!' _Amy mentally snapped at herself. Forcing her mind off of Ty, Amy drove out to the ranch.

"Here we are." She murmurred as they pulled up several minutes latere. Ty nodded and smiled at her as she parked. They climbed out and started walking up to the house.

Kelly Donalds walked out to meet them. Dressed in an ankle length denim skirt and a white button down, Kelly had her long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, her bright blue eyes shining welcomingly. She was a nice lady in her mid fourties who was proud of her ranch and loved company.

"Amy! So good to see you again. And this must be Mr Baldwin, so nice to meet you." She shook Ty's hand and Ty smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am. Thank you for the invite." Ty said. Amy smiled at him.

"No trouble at all! I love having people over. Now, inside, go on. Joseph was just setting the table." Kelly said, ushering them inside. They found Joseph finishing with the dishes.

Nearing fifty hadn't slowed down Joseph Donalds at all. He was a tall man, as tall as Ty, and kept his graying brown hair hidden under his brown cowboy hat. He had a large mustache, just like you'd see on a sheriff in an old western movie, and it had already gone gray on him. His brown eyes were kind. He was dressed in Wranglers over worn brown boots with a denim button down, worn tucked in. His brown leather belt held a championship bronc rider's belt buckle.

"So you're Ty Baldwin." Joseph held out his hand to Ty, a warm smile showing from under his mustache. Ty grinned and shook his hand.

"Yes Sir." He said, sending a grin at Amy. She was smiling at him as she followed Kelly to the stove to look at the food they'd be eating.

"Oh, Kelly, why'd you go through so much trouble?" Amy asked as Kelly revealed a row of ribs, pork chops, and steak, and the top of the stove was covered in pots of brown gravy, mashed potatoes, green beans, and fried potatoe pieces.

"Well it's not often you get to come out to supper, Amy. It's been awhile. You've done got yourself a fancy new job and," Kelly lowered her voice. "A good looking young cowboy."

Amy flushed, "Kelly, we're just friends."

"Man like that, I wouldn't let him be just a friend for long." Kelly gave a teasing wink and started making plates to be taken to the table.

Amy sighed and helped her make the plates, glancing back at Ty to see him talking to Joseph, a grin on his face that made Amy's stomach flutter. She quickly looked away, trying to ignore the feeling and what she was now sure was a crush on her new friend. She took two plates from Kelly and carried them to the table, setting one in front of Ty and setting down with the other, Kelly doing the same with Joseph and her own plate.

They said grace, then picked up their forks to start in on supper.

"So, what did you think of the ranch today, Ty?" Kelly asked and Ty swallowed a bite of potato to answer her.

"It's gorgeous, Mrs Donalds. Reminds me of where I come from." Ty said.

Kelly beamed at him, "Oh, it's just Kelly and Joseph here."

"Yes ma'am, Kelly." Ty said, nodding.

Pleased, Kelly turned to Amy, "So, what's the new job like?"

"It's okay, so far so good." Amy said.

"Always heard that Grant woman was a witch, then seeing her today I'd have to agree." Joseph said, his voice steady and calm.

"She is." Ty muttered, his eyes darkening for the briefest second. Amy frowned at him worriedly and he appeared to shake something off before smiling at them and taking a bite of pork chop.

"This is really good." He said and Kelly smiled happily.

"Why thank you! Just help yourself." She said and Amy grinned at her. Kelly was so excitable with guests over, it was cute.

Amy popped a bite of pork chop into her mouth and started to chew. She glanced at Ty, saw the happiness in his eyes. It made her happy that he was enjoying himself so much.

"So, what are you doing after you leave here?" Kelly asked Amy and Ty, her eyes glancing between the two of them.

Ty looked to Amy, "I was hoping to come over for a little bit."

"That's fine." Amy said, nodding.

The quick, excited grin that Kelly sent Donald didn't go unseen by either Amy or Ty. Ty grinned for a new reason and winked at Amy before turning back to his meal. Amy flushed softly and looked to her own plate.

After that, talk of relationships was dropped, much to Amy's relief, and Donald asked Ty about his life on his family's ranch, letting Amy learn more about Ty. She eagerly listened to tales of his life with his family, horses he'd raised, and even rodeos he'd competed in before moving and taking a job at Grants. She couldn't help but wonder why he'd given it all up, just to be forced into various poses in front of a camera and splashed across magazines and other types of media. She knew it wasn't her business to ask, but she wanted so badly to know.

Dinner was followed with a tour of the ranch for Ty, Amy having been there several times before. Looking around the Donalds' ranch had Ty pining for home for a little while as he saw the horses, the corrals, the arena. But then he looked back over his shoulder and saw Amy and Kelly, laughing over a shared joke, and he smiled softly. Going home would have to wait a little while longer.

All too soon it seemed, Amy and Ty were wishing Kelly and Joseph good bye, thanking them for everything, then heading back out to Amy's truck and driving off to go back to Amy's apartment. Amy realized after glancing at the clock that she and Ty had been at the Donalds' ranch for several hours; it was nine thirty at night.

"They're really nice." Ty said and grinned at Amy teasingly, "And I really think Kelly wants you to settle down."

Amy heaved a sigh, "She does. She was married by the time she was my age and she swears up and down that it was the best decision she ever made, that she just wants the same happiness for me. I know she does, and I am grateful that she cares for me, but I wish she'd calm down about marrying me off."

Ty tilted his head, "You don't want to get married?"

"Oh I do, but I'm not ready yet. I mean, I've never even had a boyfriend, much less a potential husband." Amy said and Ty's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? You've never had a boyfriend?" He asked, shocked.

Amy shook her head, "I'd never found a guy I really liked, so I always turned down the guys that would ask me out. It didn't worry me any, I was focussed on school and work."

"What about now?" Ty asked.

"What do yo mean?" Amy asked, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

"Well since you've come to Grants, there are lots of guys there, have any of them rubbed off on you?" Ty asked. He resisted his nervous habit of licking his lips.

Amy blushed softly, "Well, one, I guess."

Ty's eyebrow raised and he bit back his next question, _Who? _Not knowing was going to eat at him, and he'd look at every guy at Grants', even his friends, differently. Like competition.

Amy could tell he wanted to ask, but there was no way she would tell him. After all, it was _him_ for crying out loud! She wondered idly how he would react if he knew how bad she was crushing on him; if he knew that even now, how close he was to her was making her heart pound.

They pulled up at the apartment and Amy parked, climbed out, and locked the doors behind her and Ty. She smiled at Ty and he returned it, then followed Amy up to her apartment. Once in the door, he took off his boots and placed them by the door, with Amy's. They walked into the living room and Ty settled on the couch with a soft sigh of content. Amy looked at him closely before smiling.

He looked at home, and content. It made her happy to think that Ty could be so at ease and relaxed and her home.

"I'll get us something to drink. Anything specific you want?" Amy asked.

"Water, please." Ty said, smiling at her.

Amy nodded and went to the kitchen. She filled two glasses with ice and water, then walked back in to the living room. She was surprised to find that Ty had fallen asleep, his head turned to the side so that his cheek rested kind of against the couch, his body relaxed. Amy flushed softly, thinking that Ty looked as gorgeous asleep as he did awake, his long lashes making him look angelic, his well shaped lips parted by the barest degree so he could breathe.

Amy glanced at the clock, shocked to see that it was past ten. She wondered if she should wake Ty up so he could go home to sleep, but didn't have the heart to do it; he looked too peaceful.

_'I didn't even realize Ty was tired.' _Amy mused as she went to her closet, taking down an extra pillow and blanket and returning to Ty. She set the blanket and pillow down on the arm of the couch and carefully took a hold of Ty's shoulders, accidently waking him up.

His eyes opened halfway and he looked around, startled. "Wher' am I?" He mumbled tiredly, voice slurred with fatigue. Amy had to bite her lip to keep from telling him how cute he was at the moment.

"Sorry, I was just going to let you crash on the couch, didn't mean to wake you up." Amy said. Ty blinked at her sleepily and smiled softly, eyes still half closed. He leaned back against the couch with a sigh.

"Thanks, Ames. I really appreciate the offer. I'm not being annoying, right?" His voice still had the fatigued lilt to it and Amy smiled, cooing internally to him.

"No, no, you're fine. You looked so cute asleep, I didn't want to wake you up." Amy said.

Even half asleep, Ty's cheeks blazed with a blush. He smiled sheepishly.

Amy tilted her head, "Do you want to go to your apartment to sleep?" She asked.

Ty shook his head, "No, I'd much rather sleep here, if you don't mind. Nothing in there yet, I have to move all my stuff tomorrow."

"No problem, and I'll help you move if you want?" Amy said, smiling.

"Thank you. Uh, I don't really have anything to sleep in." Ty murmurred. Amy bit her lower lip.

"Sorry, I don't think I have anything to offer." She said.

Ty smiled softly, "No, don't guess you would." He yawned again.

"Well, um, how are you going to sleep? Do what you have to do to get comfortable." Amy said, flushing softly.

Ty looked at her and raised an eyebrow curiously, "As in..."

"Whatever you have to." Amy said and shrugged.

Ty couldn't help but grin, "As in... boxers?"

Amy's flush darkened, but she nodded. "Yeah."

Ty laughed softly, "Wow, really Ames? That wouldn't make you uncomfortable, would it?"

"I have a feeling that soon I'll be taking pictures of you in your boxers, so might as well get used to it." Amy said and Ty laughed. He grinned at her, eyes fully awake and alive with mischief.

"Alright then, since you put it that way." Ty said and started unbuttoning his shirt. Taken off guard, Amy flushed a dark red as Ty's shirt parted, showing off the smooth flesh beneath. He pulled the shirt from his jeans and slipped it off, then grinned at Amy and sat back, crossing his arms over his well defined chest, his eyes on hers. She was bright red, but he saw her look him over. It sent a rush through him, made his stomach quiver. He swallowed, then licked his lips and put his arms behind his head, suddenly wanting to show off the body he knew he had and see how Amy would react. He was pleasantly surprised when she bit down on her lower lip and sent him a shy smile before looking away with a swallow.

"I-I'll grab you a blanket while you get undressed." She said and scurried off, making Ty smile softly, relieved at the small flash of desire he'd seen in her eyes when he'd shown off.

_'Maybe she does like me like that.' _He smiled softly and wondered idly if he really should strip to his boxers. The thought amused him almost as much as wondering what Amy's reaction would be did. He glanced at where she'd vanished to, wondering.

_'Seeing Ty shirtless in a picture, and seeing him in real life, two totally different things.' _Amy thought and bit her lower lip as she pulled a blanket and pillow out of her closet. She took a deep breath, and could clearly hear the voice of Soraya in her head, _"Especially when he's practically stripping on your couch!"_

She gasped and her face blazed with a blush. She shook her head quickly, but of course the image of Ty taking off his shirt played like an instant replay in her mind. She groaned and pushed her face into the pillow she was carrying.

"Ames? You alright?" Ty called from the living room, a little alarmed after hearing her gasp.

"Fine! Coming." She called back. She shut the closet door and walked into the living room, seeing Ty seated on the couch, still in his jeans. She was shocked at the slight disappointment she felt upon seeing he still had his jeans on, which only caused her blush to flare back to life.

"Here ya go." She said, handing over the blanket and pillow. Ty smiled at her gratefully and scooted over a tiny bit, hoping she'd sit down. Getting the hint, Amy did, and again let her eyes roam his toned chest, flat stomach, and well defined arms. Ty flushed softly, but smiled.

"Thanks, Ames, I really appreciate you letting me stay." Ty said.

Amy got a wild thought in her head and smiled at him, "No problem, but I gotta ask, what happened to boxers, or was that a strip tease?"

The shocked look on Ty's face and the blush that darkened his cheeks had Amy bursting out laughing, falling to the side and into Ty's shoulder. Feeling his skin sent a jolt through Amy and she gasped, Ty doing the same as he felt the same jolt. Amy looked up, currently leaning on Ty's arm. His eyes met hers and she flushed softly, before smiling at him shyly. He swallowed and lifted a hand, stroking Amy's cheek. Her eyes slipped half closed at his touch.

Watching for any sign of rejection, Ty leaned down and pressed his lips to Amy's. She gasped in shock before her eyes slipped closed and she surprised Ty by kissing him back, lifting her arms and draping them around his shoulders. Ty tilted his head, amazed when _Amy_ deepened the kiss. He groaned softly in his throat and leaned back against the couch, wrapping his arms around Amy's waist and holding her close. Her hands rested on his chest and he trembled as her fingers curled, her nails grazing his skin.

Ty broke the kiss as suddenly as he'd started it, staring at Amy in amazement as she lay against his chest and sighed in content. He blushed softly, but smiled and relaxed, letting his eyes close and resting his cheek against Amy's hair.

After a few blissful minutes, Amy sighed regretfully and lifted her head, making Ty look at her curiously, before he realized she was about to get up and sighed. She smiled at him, not sure what to think after their kiss.

"Um, I guess I better let you get to bed." She looked down shyly.

Ty smiled softly and resisted the urge to kiss her again, deciding he'd done enough for one night, it'd be up to her to make a move now.

"Alright, Ames. Good night." He whispered and she stood slowly, splaying her fingers over his skin and making Ty's breath hitch as, when she stood, she dragged one hand gently down to his navel, then pulled it away innocently. He looked at her, surprise clear on his features, and she winked at him.

"Your move, Ty. Night." With that, she went to her bedroom and shut her door, leaving Ty where he was on the couch, staring after her. A slow grin spread over his face and he chuckled, standing and undressing to his boxers, then clicking off the lights and laying down on the couch, glad that it was long enough for him. He tossed Amy's cover over his body and laid down, tucking his arms behind his head. Soon, he was sound asleep.

_**PP**_

A loud ringing woke Amy early the next morning and it took her a moment before she realized that it was her cell phone ringing. She blearily lifted her head from her pillow and answered the call, yawning a sleepy "Hello?"

"Good morning, Amy! How did you sleep?"

"Please tell me it was pregnancy hormones that made you call me at," Amy glanced at her clock. "Five in the morning."

"Wow is it really that early? I didn't even realize!" Soraya giggled on the other end of the phone and Amy sighed.

_'Unpredictability, a deadly weapon when you're pregnant.' _She thought and yawned again.

"So, how was dinner at the ranch?" Soraya asked sweetly.

Amy smiled softly, "Great. It was a blast."

"That's great! What's it like having Ty as your new neighbor?" Soraya asked.

Amy grinned, unable to resist. "Well, at the moment, he's a little closer than a neighbor."

"What's that mean?" Soraya demanded eagerly.

"As in, he's asleep on the couch in my living room." Amy said and had to jerk the phone from her ear at Soraya's outburst.

"TELL ME EVERYTHING!" She exclaimed.

Amy heard Matt mumbling in the background and grinned, knowing Soraya had woken up.

"Oh, sorry baby. Go back to sleep. Huh? Oh, it's Amy." Soraya said to Matt, Amy able to hear over the phone.

She barely heard Matt as he said, "Soraya, get off that phone and go to bed, let Amy do the same."

"No, we're talking. Go back to sleep." Soraya said stubbornly and Amy had to giggle as she heard Matt sigh and what sounded like a mattress and covers shifting and knew that Matt was turning his back to Soraya to try and go back to sleep.

"Now that that's settled and my cranky husband is back to bed, tell me!" Soraya said.

Amy quickly told her all that had happened the night before and Soraya gasped.

"He stripped on your couch!" Soraya hissed and Amy laughed.

"I had a feeling you'd say that." She said and Soraya huffed.

"Amy, this is so amazing! Well, what was it like kissing him?" Soraya asked.

"He's a good kisser." Amy said and flushed softly.

Soraya giggled, "Knew it! Wow, I can't get over this. Is he still asleep?"

"I think so. He looks so sweet when he's asleep, really angelic looking." Amy said. "And you were right, seeing Ty shirtless in an ad and seeing the real deal are two totally different things." Amy added, referring to a long ago conversation, before Soraya was married.

Soraya giggled, "Told ya! Oh, you're so lucky!"

Amy laughed, "I think I am, actually. I mean, I've got the hottest guy I've ever met crashing on my couch, and he kissed me last night and flirted with me."

"Wow, wow, wow. And all you did was kiss? You didn't touch his chest or something? Anything?" Soraya asked.

"Soraya!"

Amy laughed as Matt snapped at Soraya in shock.

"Don't just ask things like that! Get off that phone, you're too crazy when you're pregnant!" He said and Amy burst out laughing.

"Oh, fine. Just one more thing. Amy, make sure that the next time you kiss him, you really get to know him. I mean skin, girl!" Soraya said.

Amy heard Soraya gasp and suddenly Matt's voice filtered through her phone.

"Amy, I am so sorry. Please ignore Soraya, it's got to be the hormones." He said.

Amy laughed, "Oh, trust me, I've already come to that conclusion!" She said and he chuckled.

"Well, good morning, Ames, now go back to bed, Soraya says bye." Matt said. Amy heard a shriek of, "No I don't!" in the background, courtesy of Soraya.

"Bye Ames, gotta go." Matt said and the call ended.

Giggling, Amy stood and went to check on Ty. She silently opened her door and crept out, finding that Ty was indeed still asleep, his chest rising and falling gently with each breath, his left arm tucked behind his head with his right hand laying on his stomach. Amy flushed, remembering being in his arms the night before. She wanted it again, badly.

Ty's lashes fluttered suddenly and his eyes slowly opened halfway. He smiled sleepily at Amy.

"Morning Ames." He said, voice rough with sleep. She smiled at him.

"Morning Ty, sleep well?" Amy asked.

"Best sleep in a while." He murmurred, yawning. "What time is it?"

"Don't ask, it's a very indecent hour to be up." Amy said, shaking her head.

"Then why are you up?" Ty asked, perplexed.

"Soraya called me. I swear, she's so unpredictable now that she's big with baby." Amy sighed and Ty grinned. He laughed.

Amy giggled as Ty pushed himself up on his elbows, "Your hair's a mess!"

Ty sighed and tried to smooth down his dark brown hair. "Is every morning." He muttered. Amy grinned and went over to him, running her hands over his hair and smoothing it down for him. He smiled at her.

"Thanks, Ames." He said. He couldn't help but notice the short shorts and cami she was in; her pajamas. The cami pulled up when she moved, showing about half an inche of her skin, her shorts showing off her long legs. Ty swallowed as she walked away from him and remembered their kiss from the night before. He wondered if he could get away with a repeat.

"Hey, Ames, about last night," He started as she sat in the chair across from him, noticing his jeans, folded and laid on the floor with his shirt.

"What about it?" She smiled at him then stood and walked over to him, leaning down and kissing him quickly. "By the way, it's still your move." She added as she pulled back.

Ty grinned at her as she sat back down, "You think you can just kiss me and walk away like that?"

Amy giggled, "I know I can." She winked at him and his pulse raced.

"Really now?" He murmurred and smirked at her, reaching down for his jeans. He gasped when Amy jumped up, snatching his clothes from his grasp. He looked at her in alarm.

She was tapping her cheek innocently, "I think I need a shower. Be right back." She quickly walked away, a giggle breaking through.

"Amy! My clothes!" Ty said as she vanished into her room, leaving him where he sat on the couch, cover at his waist and in only his boxers. He blinked, wondering what he was supposed to do now. Sighing, he settled in to wait for her to get out of the shower, and wondered what move he'd make next. He let out a breath.

One thing was for sure, he loved this new side to Amy.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

"You started it, so let me finish it."

"No! Back off, or I'll force you to your knees!"

"You know, giggling while you say it weakens the threat."

Amy laughed and hit Ty on his chest, then grinned up at him sweetly, "Does it now? Well don't be fooled, the threat is very deadly."

Ty raised an eyebrow, "Oh is it now? And how are you going to force me to my knees when we're both sitting down? Well, more laying for my part but still."

Amy laughed and playfully hit his chest again.

After her shower, Amy had brought Ty his clothes back and offered him the bathroom, which he'd eagerly accepted. Then, Ty had fixed breakfast and they'd eaten, then washed the dishes together. Now, they were on the couch, Amy in Ty's arms, goofing around and flirting. Amy had started teasing Ty, kissing beside his mouth, but never letting her lips touch his, now Ty was intent on remedying that.

Amy laughed as he held her close, stretched out on the couch and his torso propped against the arm rest with her laid up on his chest. She tilted her head at Ty as she finally stopped laughing, a serious gleam entering her eyes, "So, what now?"

"What do you mean?" Ty asked, twirling a loch of her hair around his finger.

"I mean, we're kissing and I'm in your arms, I... I don't know, what are we now?" Amy asked, blushing softly.

Ty smiled softly, "Well, I'd like it very much if we were boyfriend, girlfriend."

Amy smiled at him, "Really?"

Ty chuckled, brushing his lips teasingly against Amy's. "Yes, Ames, I'm crazy about you."

Amy giggled happily and hugged Ty close, "Wow! I must be the luckiest girl alive!"

Ty grinned, "So, what do you say, Ames, let me take you out this weekend."

Amy put her hands on his cheeks and pressed her lips to his. "Of course!"

Ty sighed then and relaxed against the couch, smiling softly in content. Amy was happy that he looked so content. She laid against his chest and nestled her head onto his shoulder, feeling Ty's arms hold her gently.

Ty's phone started going off and he frowned, picked it up and looking. He groaned and answered the call, "What do you want, Ashley?"

Amy frowned, looking up at Ty at the mention of Ashley. She saw the anger in his eyes at being interrupted and knew that Ty not only didn't like Ashley, he _really_ didn't like Ashley. Catching Amy's gaze, he rolled his eyes and made a disgusted face. She patted his arm comfortingly.

"No, it's my day off, I'm not coming in today." Ty said into the phone. "I am doing something, thank you... Don't worry about it, it's none of your business... No! But if I chose to do that, it would be _my_ business and none of _yours_!" Ty suddenly snapped and Amy looked at him in alarm. He saw and shook his head, silently saying that it was nothing. Shrugging, Amy snuggled back into his chest and sighed softly.

"No, Ashley, I'm moving... Far, far away." Now a small smirk played over Ty's lips and he glanced at Amy. She was looking at him again, eyebrow raised. He winked at her and she smiled softly.

"No you can't come with me!" Ty exclaimed, horrified at the very idea. His eyes were wide and he quickly shook his head at Amy. She muffled a laugh.

"Again, no, you can't have my new address." Ty muttered. He rolled his eyes, "Well, look, I've gotta go finish moving. Bye." He hung up on Ashley and Amy burst out laughing.

"She wanted to move in with me!" Ty said and shook his head in horror.

"Wow." Amy laughed and grinned at Ty.

"Quick, let's go move my stuff, now, before she has time to find me." Ty said. Amy scrambled off of him and he stood, walking swiftly to the door and pulling on his boots. He turned to Amy as she came up beside him, pulling on her own boots. They walked out the door and Amy locked it behind her. She and Ty went out to her truck.

Amy tilted her head at him after they settled in and pulled on their seatbelts, "Do you have a truck?"

Ty nodded before grinning at her, "Yeah, sorry for using yours so much. I have a new Ford F-150."

"Wow, awesome." Amy smiled at him and drove out towards Ty's old apartment. She glanced at him, "Load both trucks? Get it all at once?"

"Its not much, that'd get it." Ty said, nodding.

The drive seemed to take no time and they quickly ran inside, trying to hurry before Ashley could show up to try and stop Ty from moving. Luckily, he already had about half of his stuff boxed up and in no time had the rest of it in boxes. He started carrying boxes out to his truck while Amy ran his key to the landlord.

The lady huffed when Amy handed it to her, "Sweet thing's really leaving? Why's he doing that?"

Amy got the feeling that the lady really did have a crush on Ty, and could only grin as she walked away. She went to the apartment and started gathering up boxes to carry. She grabbed a box of clothes and took it out to her truck. She loaded it into the backseat and went for another box.

It didn't take long for the two of them to have all of the boxes in their trucks and were heading towards the new apartment. All the way, Ty was keeping an eye on his rearview to keep a watch for Ashley. He did _not _want her to find out where he lived again! She'd never leave him alone if she did.

Moving everything into the apartment, which much to Ty's relief was furnished, plentifully. He made his bed, then Amy helped him set out the books he'd brought, the few family photos, and his other possessions. He unpacked his clothes and once he was finished looked at his phone to see how long it'd taken. With Amy's help, it'd taken an hour.

Ty went to his new couch and sat down, sighing softly in content. He looked around. This was bigger than his old appartment, and he loved it. The bedroom had a door, the bathroom had a door, the kitchen was separated from the living room by a counter. He had all the furniture he needed, plus his own large TV, and his laptop, all his things.

Amy smiled, seeing how relaxed Ty looked. He looked at home.

"So, what do you think?" Amy asked, going and sitting beside him.

He smiled at her, "You never would be able to tell an old lady lived here before me. There isn't even any old lady smell."

Amy laughed.

Ty tilted his head, "Let me fix you dinner. You've fed me enough the last few days, the least I can do is return the favor."

Amy raised an eyebrow, "Don't you need to buy groceries first?"

"Easily done." Ty said, shrugging.

Amy smiled at him, "Alright then, sure."

Ty grinned, "Great. Come shopping with me?"

"Sure, just let me take care of my babies first." Amy said, going to the door to go to her own apartment. Ty grinned and quickly went to change clothes before Amy got back.

Amy went to her apartment, going to her room and to her animals. She sprinkled some food to the gently floating seahorses, refilled the little half clam feed dish of the sleeping hermit crabs, refilled their sponge, and then turned to her bird.

Little Man cocked his had at her sweetly and she smiled. "As soon as I get back, I'll give you some out time, okay? I have a date."

Little Man whistled and Amy laughed, quickly feeding and watering him. She went back to Ty's apartment just in time to find him coming out of it. He smiled at her, dressed back into a pair of faded out jeans, sneakers, and a white polo.

"Ready?" He asked her. She nodded and grinned when he offered his arm, slipping her arm through his. They walked down the hall, Amy asking Ty what food he was going to buy.

He shrugged, "Pork chops, chips, sandwich stuff, some apples and oranges, grapes, steak, and whatever else I see and want, I guess." Ty grinned at Amy and she smiled.

"So, guy food basically." She said.

"Oh, ha ha." Ty said, and she laughed. They walked out to his truck and got in, Amy getting in the passenger side. She put on her seatbelt and Ty did the same. He started the truck and drove to the grocery store. Through the radio, a country station filtered and Amy smiled at Ty.

He may have moved to a city, but he'd never given up his roots, and she doubted anything in the world could make him. She couldn't help but be glad that he'd never give up himself for something else, that he'd hold true to who he was.

"Are you going to get anything?" Ty asked Amy.

She nodded, "Probably. Just some snack stuff and the ingredients to the soup again."

"You're making more?" Ty asked, grinning. She nodded.

"Tomorrow." She said.

"And I get some, right?" Ty asked.

Amy smiled, "Oh, I don't know."

"Please?" Ty said sweetly.

Amy giggled, "Of course you do!"

"Just making sure." Ty said and flicked on his blinker to make a turn. He turned and Amy sighed, settling into her seat. Ty grinned, "Don't get too relaxed, we're almost there."

"Oh, I know. Your seats are just really comfortable." Amy said, waving a hand at him.

Ty chuckled, "Good to know."

Amy glanced at him and he met her glance. She smiled and reached over, kissing his cheek and quickly pulling back to her own seat.

"Ames! Not fair!" Ty said.

Amy laughed, "You're driving, Ty."

"Exactly, so I can't get you back!" Ty said.

"Exactly." Amy nodded, grinning.

Ty glanced at her, "Never would've guessed you had a cruel side." He teased.

Amy laughed, "Oh yes, I am very mean and evil."

"I believe it after that show of complete cruelty." Ty said and Amy giggled.

They pulled into the store's parking lot and Ty parked and pulled off his seatbelt. He turned to Amy and she smiled at him before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his, lifting a hand to caress his cheek as she kissed him. He kissed her back, making a soft noise of appreciation.

Ty broke the kiss, eyes half closed as he gazed at Amy, "Wow, Ames."

"Am I still cruel?" She asked, smiling.

"No." Ty smiled softly and reluctantly turned to get out of the truck, Amy doing the same. Ty took walked to the back of the truck and Amy met him there. He took her hand as they walked to the store.

Getting a feeling, Ty looked over his shoulder, just in time to see a man hastily hide a camera. Ty turned back with a groan of annoyance.

"What is it?" Amy asked him.

"Even here, there are paparazzi, never forget that." He muttered.

"Whoa, what are you talking about?" Amy frowned.

"I mean, that man over there was taking our picture. Tomorror, it'll be all over the tabloids." Ty sighed.

Amy frowned, "That sucks. But I can see why you would get harassed by them."

"Why? I'm not some freakin' movie star or singer." The twang in Ty's voice really showed when he was annoyed, and Amy loved it.

"Because you're the most wanted, most famous model in America." Amy told him and Ty groaned.

"Should've stayed on the ranch." He muttered and Amy smiled at him sympathetically.

"No one said being famous was easy, love." She said and he nodded.

"Tell me about it. But, once that picture hits the public, you'll get your own little taste of it." He grinned at her and she frowned.

"Surely not?" She said hopefully.

"Nope, you'll get _lots_ of attention, maybe even asked for interviews." Ty said, grinning at her teasingly.

Amy groaned, "You better be exaggerating."

Ty sighed, "Wish I was, Ames." He said and sent her an apologetic glance.

Amy sighed, "Alright. I can deal."

"Really?" Ty asked her, genuinely surprised.

"Yes, what did you think a little bit of attention would make me leave you or something?" Amy asked. Ty shifted uncomfortably, giving Amy her answer. "Ty!"

"What? I can have fears, you know." He said and Amy sighed.

"Not about something as dumb as that!" Amy said and shook her head at him. He smiled at her softly.

"Sorry?" He asked.

"Forgiven, now let's get your food and get out of here." Amy sighed. Ty nodded and grabbed a nearby buggie, grinning when Amy took it from him to push. She smiled at him and motioned for him to go first. He did, laying a hand on the edge of the buggie.

The shopping went quick, the check-out somewhat slower as the cashier kept flirting with Ty, who let it roll off of him as if he wasn't hearing it. They loaded the groceries into the covered bed of Ty's truck, then drove back to the apartments. Amy helped Ty unload and put up the groceries, then sat at his kitchen table as he made pork chops, mashed potatos and gravy, corn on the cob, and garlic toast for dinner. He wouldn't let her help, and she told him she'd remember that the next time she cooked and he wanted to help, making him laugh.

"Here, Ames." Ty laid a plate down in front of Amy, loaded with food. She smiled at him as he sat beside her. She kissed his cheek and then bowed her head as Ty said grace.

"Hope you like." He said as he finished and they lifted their heads.

Amy took a bite and smiled at him, "Handsome, a sweetheart, wonderful, and now a good cook too? You're too good to be true, Ty."

Ty flushed softly, smiling. "Thanks, Ames."

She kissed him gently and quickly, "It's true, Ty."

He smiled and Amy smiled back before turning to her plate and taking another bite, smiling softly at what a good cook her wonderful new boyfriend was.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

After dinner, Amy and Ty went into the living room and watched a movie, a nice scary one that had just come out. Before the first half hour was done, Amy was pressed to Ty's side, terrified and holding onto him as tightly as she could.

Ty chuckled and brushed a kiss over her hair, thanking God for the scary movie idea.

Amy suddenly looked up at Ty, "You're having fun, aren't you?"

Ty smiled sweetly, "Why Ames, what would give you that idea?"

Amy sent him a look and he burst out laughing, holding her close and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Knew it." She muttered and Ty smiled at her innocently.

"Can you really blame me?" He asked sweetly and Amy glanced at herself, seeing that her right leg was up on Ty's leg, and that she was nearly laying on him. She blushed and quickly pulled back, Ty making a disappointed face.

"Shouldn't have said anything." He sighed and Amy glared at him playfully.

"Ha ha." She said. He shrugged and smiled at her, then turned back to the movie. Amy sighed and did the same, scooting closer to Ty. He noticed and grinned, slipping an arm around her shoulders. She glanced at him before leaning her head against his shoulder and relaxing.

"Next time I choose the movie." She told him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, but no chick flicks." Ty said.

"Never." Amy agreed.

Later, as Amy checked on her pets before bed, she wondered about Ty and her relationship with him. So far, no fights, but how long could that last before they had one? And how bad would their fights be when they got to that point?

Amy pushed the thought from her mind; she wasn't trying to wish something on her and Ty's relationship and thinking like that would sure do it.

Amy said her prayer and laid down, soon falling fast asleep. Her dreams were of Ty and her, sitting in a large field with their horses grazing contently a few yards away.

In the dream, Amy was telling Ty about her family, and he was telling her about his.

When Amy's alarm woke her the next morning, she was surprised at the dream that she'd had. She quickly shook it off and went to take a shower, gathering up the clothes she was going to wear for the day.

In the shower, she hummed softly to herself as she quickly washed her hair, shaved, and cleaned off. She made her shower quick and dried off with her favorite towel, a large blue one that was amazingly warm and fluffy, moving as quickly as she could. She patted herself dry and then flipped her hair over, wrapping it in the towel before pulling on her bra and underwear, then the jeans she'd picked out. She lastly pulled on the v-neck light blue T-shirt she'd grabbed from her closet before flipping her hair and rubbing it with the towel, then begining to brush it out. She soon had it straight and she started up her hair dryer to dry it, just enough to stop the dripping.

She had just put up her dryer when she heard someone knocking on her apartment door. She quickly jogged to the door and pulled it open to find Ty there waiting on her.

He quickly looked her over, from her bare feet to her still slightly damp hair.

"No wonder it took you so long to come to the door." Ty teased, grinning at her.

"How long have you been waiting?" Amy asked, flushing.

"About ten minutes." Ty said and Amy's blush darkened.

"I'm so sorry!" She said and Ty chuckled.

"For what? You were apparently in the shower." Ty said as Amy let him in and shut the door behind him. He followed her to the living room after kicking off his boots by the door.

"Still." Amy sighed. She gasped as Ty suddenly picked her up and sat down on the couch, pulling her close and kissing her. She relaxed into his kiss, setting her hands on his shoulders and tilting her head to deepen the kiss. Ty groaned softly in content.

"Morning Ames." Ty whispered when Amy pulled back.

Amy smiled at him, "Morning, Ty." She giggled and took in what he was wearing.

Washed out jeans, his brown Justin boots were by the door, and the shirt he was in was a black Dixie Outfitters shirt.

"What design is on the back of your shirt?" Amy asked.

Ty leaned forward and turned slightly so Amy could see the back of his shirt. She raised an eyebrow. It said, _Wild Dixie Hogs_ on the top and along the bottom of the design read _Mean, Nasty, Ornery Critters_. The design itself was of the most savage, aggressive looking wild hog that Amy had ever seen, and she'd taken pictures of them in the wild. The ground the hog stood had a transparent rebel flag over it.

"Wow." She said and he laughed.

"What, never seen a Dixie Outfitters shirt before?" Ty teased as he turned back to her.

Amy tilted her head, "You don't hog hunt, do you?"

"I've been a few times. Why?" Ty asked.

"You better not use dogs. It's unfair to both." Amy said, her eyes narrowing.

"Never, Ames." Ty said, nodding his head in agreement to what she'd said. She smiled at him and sighed, leaning into his side. He put an arm around her and grinned at her.

"So, what are we doing today?" Amy asked.

"We have to go in at one for a quick shoot, then we're free for the rest of the day." Ty said.

Amy sighed, "Okay, what's the shoot theme?"

Ty smiled softly, "We're going to a river to take some pictures in the water."

"Oh, summer time pics." Amy said and Ty nodded then sighed. Amy grinned at him innocently, "So you'll be shirtless and in trunks, I'm taking it?"

Ty slyly glanced from the corner of his eye, "You'd be so curious, why?"

Amy saw the tilting of his lips in the corners and smiled herself. "Why else? What girl in her right mind wouldn't want to see you shirtless?"

The blush that stained Ty's cheeks had Amy busting out in laughter and dropping her head to his chest. He sighed.

"I asked for that." He muttered. Amy patted his arm and stood, going to get something to eat.

"Hungry?" She called over her shoulder. Ty stood and followed her into the kitchen.

"Sure." He said.

"Cereal? All I've got for now, and I doubt a pop tart would be a good breakfast for you." Amy said.

Ty smiled, "Fine with me." He took down two bowls while Amy grabbed the cereal and milk. Ty raised an eyebrow, "Coco puffs?"

"Don't knock." Amy grinned at him and he chuckled.

"I'm not, I'm not." He teased and kissed her cheek. She made the two bowls and Ty grabbed two spoons. Amy carried the bowls to the table and sat down, playfully pulling Ty's bowl to her and grinning at him.

"Gonna starve me, huh? Then I guess I'm forced to hold your spoon hostage." Ty sighed. Amy laughed and gave him his bowl back, then snatched a spoon from him. "My, my, Ames. Grabby this morning, aren't we?" Ty teased.

Amy smirked, unable to resist, "I'll show you grabby." She laughed as, once again, Ty blushed and this time looked at her in alarm. "You made it too easy." She laughed.

"Apparently I'm an easy target this morning." He sighed, smiling softly as the blush slowly faded.

"Oh, yeah. You're leaving yourself wide open this morning, hun." Amy said and giggled, patting his arm. He chuckled and took a bite of his cereal, deciding to let the comment go. After all, he'd heard worse directed his way.

He smiled at her, "I'll be sure to get you back, don't worry."

She laughed, "Go right ahead, let's see what you've got."

Ty smirked, "I've got this." He reached over and she gasped as he easily pulled her into his lap, and pinned her to his chests with his arms, pressing his lips to hers. She pushed against his chest for a second before falling into the kiss and letting him part her lips. His fingers slipped up her shirt to caress her lower back and she groaned softly in content.

She gasped again when he broke the kiss off as suddenly as he'd started it. He grinned at the look of shock in her eyes.

"Don't you dare think you can do me like that and get away with it." She said, grinning evily before she pounced on him, throwing her arms around his neck to press her chest to his and deepen the kiss. He made a noise of surprise before letting her dominate the kiss, the corners of his mouth tilting up as she ran her fingers through his hair. She let her lips stray from his and kissed over his jaw, then down his neck. He gasped then and she smirked before taking advantage of his surprise and jumping back to her chair. She smiled at him innocently when he looked at her in disbelief.

"More cruelty, Ames?" He whispered, his voice suddenly husky.

Amy giggled, "Yep!"

Ty swallowed and smiled softly, "I'll get you back, later." Then he turned back to the cereal she'd fixed him and she smiled before going back to her own.

Ty glanced at her every now and then, wondering where that had come from. He smiled softly. Amy was full of surprises, and he was going to figure out every single one that he could.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

"Ty, Ames, you might wanna see this!" Mike called to Amy and Ty when they went in later that day for the photo shoot that was scheduled.

Curious, Amy and Ty walked over to them and he pushed a tabloid at them. They peered at it before Amy raised an eyebrow and Ty groaned.

The picture on the cover was of them kissing in Ty's truck and underneathe was the headline, _America's Hottest Bachelor Finally Taken?_

"Told you it'd happen." Ty sighed as Amy flipped to the article over the picture and saw that not only was there a picture of her and Ty when they'd kissed in his truck, there was also one of them walking into the store holding hands, them grocery shopping, and then one of them loading the groceries into Ty's truck. She read the article quickly and sighed.

"They're trying to get people to think that we live together, and they're going to start a debate over wether we're engaged or if I'm pregnant." Amy said.

Ty glared at the tabloid, "I hate paparrazi." He muttered.

"I understand why now." Amy muttered and shook her head.

"Thanks for showing us, guys." Ty said to Chad and Mike.

"Be warned, Grant and her brat have already seen it and Ashley is livid." Chad said.

Amy and Ty both groaned.

"As if it's any of her business." Ty said and sighed, shaking his head. He turned to Amy, "Come on, let's get this over with."

If he meant the shoot or seeing the Grants, Amy wasn't sure, but she followed him anyway to Grant's office. Even before they knocked, they could hear Ashley inside, screaming about how she wanted Amy fired.

"She stole him from me, Mom! And now they're living together and she's pregnant? _Pregnant?_" Ashley shrieked.

Ty rolled his eyes and took Amy's hand and squeezed gently. He knocked on the door and all of Ashley's screaming stopped.

"Enter." Val called and Ty pushed open the door.

Automatically, Ashley was on Amy and in her face.

"You think you can just come in here and steal my guy you little slut?" She snarled, lunging at Amy. Ty put himself in front of Amy and Ashley hit his chest. She glared up at him, "You jerk! How dare you get that girl pregnant! You moved in with _her?_ Ugh!" She swung for Ty's face, but he caught her hand.

"Ashley! Sit down!" Val snarled from behind her desk and she glared at Ty a second longer before turning on her heal and going to sit on her mother's desk. She glared hard at Amy and Ty.

"Ty, Amy, are any of these allegations true?" Val asked calmly.

"No ma'am. The paparazzi caught us when we went grocery shopping. Amy and I live in the same apartment building now, we're not living together and she isn't pregnant." Ty said.

"But you are a couple?" Val asked.

Ty smiled, "Yes ma'am."

Val nodded, "Very well. Maybe now that you're dating a model, Miss Fleming, you'll take a walk on the other side of the camera and take a few pictures yourself."

Ty grinned at Amy, who flushed.

"With all due respect, Mrs Grant, I'm only good as a photographer. I would never survive the modeling world." Amy said.

"That's for sure." Ashley growled and Ty took Amy's hand, sending Ashley a glare of warning.

"All the same, would you consider it if you took pictures with Ty?" Val asked. Ty looked at Amy hopefully and she sighed.

"Maybe." She said finally and Val got a calculating look in her eyes that Amy did not like at all. She shifted uncomfortably and partially stepped behind Ty to hide. He raised an eyebrow and stepped to the side. She sent him a glare and he chuckled then smiled at her innocently. She rolled her eyes at him and he laughed aloud.

"Well, Miss Fleming, while you think over that, you and Ty can get your shoot done today. You'll be going to a nearby river to do summer photos. Just a few shots of Ty in the water and maybe laying out on the beach." Val said and handed Amy a map, "These are the directions, hurry up."

"Yes ma'am." Amy said and nodded. She looked to Ty and they walked out of the room. As soon as the door was shut, Ashley jumped on her mother for not firing Amy, for offering her a chance to model with Ty.

"Quiet child!" Val snapped and Ashley flinched at the anger in her mother's voice, stepping back. Val glared at her only child, "Now you listen to me, I am the one who makes the decisions, not you, and you'll remember that or I'll ship you off to your father. I want Fleming and Ty to take pictures together because they make a beautiful couple, unlike you and Ty!"

Ashley gasped and stepped back, her hand over her heart, "What!"

"You heard me! Amy compliments Ty, you do not. I've been hoping to two would end up together since I hired the girl!" Val said.

"Why?" Ashley demanded, fury in her eyes.

"Because of what I just said! Imagine how many pictures those two would sell together? Amy Fleming is a beautiful young woman wether she's willing to step in front of a camera or not. One way or another, I'm going to get her in front of a camera and if Ty can help me do it, very well. I'm willing to use Ty to get what I want." She said.

"Why? You know that I want him!" Ashley shrieked.

"You're a bratty child who's too used to getting what she wants! I warned your father it would happen and he didn't listen to me. Well, he's not here dealing with you now, now is he?" Val snarled, anger with her husband leaping into her chest.

"Daddy loves me more than you do, you horrid woman! I will break up Ty and that girl, and he will be mine!" Ashley screamed and stormed from the room, slamming the door hard enough to rattle portraits on the walls.

Val sighed, letting out a lot of anger with the release of air. She shook her head.

What kind of monster had she raised?

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Ya gotta tell me where to go, babe."

"I know, I know!"

"Maybe you're giggling too much to read the map right?" Ty teased, grinning at Amy as he drove. They'd taken his truck to the river, after stopping at his apartment to grab his swim trunks. Supposedly, the help they would need would already be at the river when they got there, so they were trying to hurry so they didn't keep anyone waiting.

"I thought you knew the area?" Amy teased back, still giggling.

"I do, I just wanted to see if you could read the map." Ty said and laughed when Amy reached over to smack him in the arm.

"Meanie." She said and he laughed again. "So you know where we're going?"

"Yeah, I've swam there a few times. The water is really cold." He said with a wince.

Amy smiled, "Oh, poor baby." She cooed and he sent her a sly look.

"Watch it, you may just go swimming with me." He warned and she laughed.

"I didn't bring my swim suit." She said sweetly.

"Not a problem." Ty said back, "You can use my shirt."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

He winked at her and grinned before flicking on his blinker and making a left turn down a gravel road. Amy was still pondering what Ty had said when he parked by a river and climbed out, coming around to her side and opening the door. She blinked at him a moment before shaking off the thoughts and looking at Ty.

"Ames, you okay?" Ty asked, raising an eyebrow at the far away look in Amy's eyes.

"Oh, yeah." Amy smiled softly.

"Okay." Ty said, watching her closely as he helped her out of the truck. She kissed his cheek and he blinked at her, still confused.

"Sorry, I was still thinking about your offer." Amy said to explain and Ty raised an eyebrow before grinning.

"Ya gonna take it?" He asked.

Amy smiled at him, "We'll see what happens once the helpers leave." She said and Ty looked excited.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with." He said and started grabbing Amy's camera equitment. She laughed before helping, taking up her camera while Ty grabbed the stands. Amy did a quick look around before choosing the spot she wanted to set up at. She turned to Ty and he set up her stand for her before going over to the small tent like building that had been set up for him to change in.

"Here's your chair, miss." One of the assistants had brought up a chair for Amy and she glanced at it in alarm before smiling at the young man and thanking him. He seemed a little surprised to be thanked and Amy felt bad for him. She could only imagine how some of Val's employees treated him. Amy settled in the chair to wait for Ty. After a few minutes, he came out of the tent in a pair of black swim trunks and Amy smiled at him.

"We were told to pour water on you to get you ready for the temperature of the water." The young man who had brought Amy her chair came up to Ty, who nodded and winked at Amy before following the other young man. Amy sat in the chair assigned to her and watched as water was poured over Ty. He looked fine with the cold water as it was poured over him. He was even joking with the two young men who were soaking him.

Ty looked to Amy and smiled at her. She smiled back before looking away from him. Ty grinned at her and walked over. She glanced up as she heard him approach and had to appreciate the drops of water as they slowly rolled down his body. He looked devastatingly sexy.

_'Just like Grant wants.' _Amy thought.

"Ready when you are, Amy." Ty said and she smiled at him.

"Okay." Amy grabbed her camera and stood, leading Ty to the edge of the river they were shooting at. He went up to his ankles in the water and turned back to Amy.

"Tell me what to do." He said and she thought a second. She shrugged.

"Just look like you're having fun." She said.

Ty grinned, "Alright." Turning, he waded waist deep, wincing at how cold the water was.

Amy noticed and had to laugh, "Cold, Ty?"

He glared at her playfully, "Someone had to choose a cold river for a photo shoot?"

Amy laughed, "It's beautiful, you know it is. The beauty of the picture isn't just the model, Ty."

"Oh, I get it, trying to upstage me, huh?" Ty teased.

"Oh you know it." Amy winked at him and he chuckled. "Alright, gorgeous, show some fun." Amy said and Ty teasingly looked around.

"Oh, you're talking to me? Sorry, how was I supposed to know? I'm not as good looking anymore." Ty sighed, his hands on his hips as he bowed his head slightly, shut his eyes, and shook his head. His eyes opened again, glittering with mischief.

Amy laughed, "Oh, you're still extremely good lookin', Ty. Now show off that beauty of yours."

Ty laughed, "Yes, ma'am!" Sucking in a breath, he fell back into the water and Amy's eyes widened. Oh, he was going to be cold now. Sure enough, Ty popped up a few seconds later, gasping from the cold. He pushed his wet bangs from his face and grinned at her.

"You're crazy, ya know that?" She called. He laughed.

"So I've been told." He called back.

She laughed then and motioned to her camera. "Ready?"

Ty nodded and for the next ten minutes splashed the water, did flips, and even lunged out of the water to smack back an aired up ball that the helpers tossed to him. He hit the ball three times, Amy getting good pictures each time. Once she had taken around thirty pictures, she called Ty in and he gratefully came out of the water.

Amy was amused to see that he was shivering slightly as he walked up to her. She tossed him a towel and he gratefully started drying off with it.

"Get any good ones?" Ty asked, standing beside Amy with the large towel wrapped around his shoulders.

"Oh I got some great ones." Amy smiled at him and he nodded before going to get dressed in the tent. She smiled softly at his retreating back before she started packing up her equipment. She packed it quickly and perfectly so that when Ty came back out, she was loading it into his truck and getting out the laptop she'd brought with her so that she could load her pictures onto a CD while Ty drove and they could drop them off and go home. He smiled softly and waved to the men who'd helped them as they packed up to leave, then went to his truck and got in.

"Ready to go?" Ty asked, pulling on his seatbelt.

Amy smiled at him, "You look good in the water."

Caught off guard, Ty blushed. "Um, thanks. Maybe you should stop looking at those pictures."

Amy laughed then and leaned over, kissing his cheek. He still smelled like the river; fresh and somewhat wild. He smelled perfect and Amy took another sniff to get a good memory of the smell. Ty's blush darkened and he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"What?" He asked, almost self-conscious.

"You smell amazing." Amy sighed softly and Ty's eyes widened before his blush darkened again and spread to cover his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

"What?" He asked in alarm.

"You smell amazing. I love it." Amy said and smiled at him.

"How do I smell?" He asked, curious.

"Your own scent mixed with the river. Almost intoxicating." Amy said and now Ty grinned at her.

"Oh?" He teased.

Amy smiled at him mischievously, "Pull over so I can jump you."

Ty raised an eyebrow in both disbelief and alarm and she walked her fingers up his arm, making his eyes widen. He pulled over onto the shoulder and put the truck in park as Amy teasingly ran her finger over his neck. He turned just in time as she jumped him, pinning him against his seat and kissing him for all she was worth. Ty's small moan of appreciation had a small grin coming to Amy's lips. She threaded her fingers in his hair and he gasped as she gripped tight enough to pull. He panted softly and looked at her in alarm as she slowly pulled away and eased back into her seat, pulling on her seatbelt and putting her computer back into her lap. She smiled at him sweetly when he stared at her in open amazement.

"Your hair's a mess." She pointed out and he swallowed.

"The next time you tease me like that, we might have to find a bedroom." He whispered, voice husky, and Amy laughed. She patted his arm before reaching up to smooth his hair back. She winked at him.

"We'll see about that, won't we?" She said.

A slow grin broke through Ty's daze, "Oh, we will, gorgeous." He drawled and leaned over to kiss her cheek before putting the truck back in drive and driving on to Grant's while Amy finished copying the new pictures onto a CD.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

Amy and Ty were making out on the couch in Ty's living room when Amy's cell went off in her pocket. She ignored it before Ty nudged her and broke off their kiss. He looked at her pocket.

"You have to answer it, baby." He said and she sighed and nodded before pulling out her phone and answering a call from her sister Lou.

"Hello?"

"Please tell me that this tabloid article that I'm sitting here looking at is made up." Lou said, her voice a little worried.

"What article? Oh, the one that says I'm pregnant with Ty's baby?" Amy asked and glanced at Ty. He rolled his eyes in exasperation and dropped his head back onto the arm rest. Amy grinned at him and he sighed.

"Yes, that one!" Lou said.

"Completely false. Ty moved in to the apartment next to mine and we went to get him some groceries, well a camera guy caught us at the store. You know how tabloids are with a star like Ty." Amy said.

Ty glared at her for calling him a 'star', and she smiled at him apologetically before mouthing, 'well you are!' He only rolled his eyes again and let his head drop back onto the arm rest. Amy listened to her sister sigh in relief over the phone.

"Okay, so it was just a case of blown out of proportion pictures." Lou said.

"Yes, Lou. Ty and I aren't stupid and we're not going to sleep around either. You may not have met Ty yet, but he's not one of those sex happy guys, swear." Amy said.

Ty looked at her in alarm then and she smiled at him. He glanced at the phone and cautiously opened his hand for it. Amy smiled at him.

"Hey, Lou, I think Ty wants to talk to you." Amy said and handed Ty the phone. He put it to his own ear.

"Lou? Um, yes, hi. Those tabloids are all B.S., promise. Your sister's gorgeous, but there is no way I'd do her like that. I'm not sex happy, as Amy put it." Ty said. He listened to Lou, then sighed, "No, I won't say that I've never been tempted to try and seduce your sister. I'm self controlled, yes, but I'm still a twenty-three year old male, I have times when my self control is pushed to it's limits just like any other guy does, but I was raised to wait until marriage and that's what I'm doing... Do I love Ames? If not already I'm falling fast, I can say that for certain." Ty said.

Amy looked at him in shock and he smiled at her lovingly, making her heart race.

_'Really? Is he saying he's falling in love with _me_?' _She thought, feeling dazed.

Ty smiled at what Lou had said to him, "If Amy decides she loves me back," here Amy nodded eagerly and Ty beamed happily, "and decides she wants that, of course I'm going to give in. I can never say no to her."

Lou said a few more things to Ty, who listened intently, then smiled, "I look forward to meeting you to, and I'll tell her. Bye, Lou." Ty ended the call and handed Amy her phone. She stared at him in shock and he smiled at her.

"What? Oh, Lou said bye and she wants you to bring me over tomorrow for supper." He said innocently.

"Don't you dare 'what' me." Amy said.

Ty laughed, then leaned forward and kissed her, "I love you, Ames. You're the most amazing person I've ever met, and I pray that you're mine."

Amy smiled back, "I love you too, Ty. And guess what? I am yours."

Ty smiled happily and hugged her close, "You don't know how happy you've made me." He whispered. Amy placed a hand to his cheek.

"Right back at ya." She said and leaned down, pressing her lips to Ty's.

Amy was laying in bed that night, her little babies all asleep. She stared at the ceiling over her head, wondering about Ty.

_'He loves me.' _Amy thought and swallowed, surprised when tears pricked her eyes. She'd met a guy who loved her, a wonderful guy who was everything that Amy could have ever asked for and more. And he was right next door, sleeping in his bed. Amy bit her lower lip softly and frowned when she heard a knock at her front door. She barely heard it, but she knew she had. Getting out of bed, she walked to her door and cautiously opened it, then opened it fully to look at Ty in alarm.

He shifted, standing barefoot in his pajama pants. "Could I maybe spend the night with you? I can't seem to get my mind off of you." He whispered.

Amy smiled softly and nodded, "Sure. I was thinking about you too."

"Really?" Ty asked as he walked inside, watching her closely as she shut the door behind him.

Smiling softly, Amy took Ty's hand and pulled him to her room. He smiled at her softly and climbed into the bed beside her.

"Do you think that our relationship is moving too fast?" Amy asked as she looked at him.

"Well, considering it was basically love at first sight for me, I don't think so." Ty said honestly and Amy smiled at him.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes. My great-great-grandfather was the same way. He met my great-great-grandmother and proposed to her all in the same day. They were married for fifty-six years and had ten kids together." Ty said.

Amy laughed, "That's amazing! But I don't want any ten kids."

Ty smiled at her, "I want one or a set of twins."

"Why so few?" Amy asked.

"It hurts when a woman has a baby, and I only want my wife to have to go through it once." Ty said.

Amy was surprised, "Really? Oh wow, you're _way_ too good to be true, ya know that?"

Ty laughed and fell back on to Amy's bed. He smiled up at her and she smiled back at him before laying beside him. He put an arm around her and she snuggled into his side, laying her head on his chest. She sighed in content and Ty smiled at her.

"Comfortable?" He whispered.

Amy smiled, Ty's warm skin under her cheek and his strong arm around her, "Very."

Ty chuckled and sighed, relaxing back against Amy's comforter, "Thanks, Ames. Good night, I love you."

Amy bit her lip to keep from giggling in happiness, "Good night, Ty, I love you too. And anytime."

Amy was glaring at Ty's back as he made breakfast the next morning. He was smirking as he fried eggs and bacon, put bread in the toaster. He had a little jar of cinnamon, sugar, and a stick of butter.

"Have you ever had cinnamon toast?" Ty asked over his shoulder.

"No. Why? Is that what those are laid out for?" Amy motioned to the butter, cinnamon, and sugar. Ty smiled at her.

"Yeah. You'll love it." He said.

Amy sighed, "I'm still mad at you for making breakfast."

Ty laughed, "Why? I owed you for sleeping in your bed last night."

Amy smiled softly, "No you don't. You provided warmth."

Ty laughed again, "Happy to help."

Amy stood and walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his slim waist and nuzzling between his shoulder blades. He took one of her hands and squeezed gently. Amy sighed in content and Ty smiled.

"You're happy, Ames?" Ty whispered.

"Very." Amy answered, her cheek resting against Ty's back and her eyes closed in content.

"I'm glad, I am too." Ty said, giving his own sigh of content. Amy smiled and placed a kiss between Ty's shoulder blades, rubbing little circles over his bare stomach, around his navel, with her thumb. He trembled once and Amy raised an eyebrow.

Ty sat down the fork he'd been using to turn the bacon with and turned in her arms, wrapping his own around her and pressing his lips to hers. She kissed him back eagerly. He kissed her quickly and pulled back before smiling at her. Amy rested her cheek on his chest and looked up at her, knowing that her eyes were shining with happiness.

"I better let you finish breakfast." Amy whispered and Ty nodded.

"Alright." He whispered and Amy stepped back and hopped up on the counter as Ty turned back to breakfast. He finished and fixed them both plates, setting the dishes he'd used in the sink to soak while they ate, then he'd clean them.

Amy smiled at him, "You're a sweetheart, you know that?" Amy asked him and he laughed.

"Thanks, I try." He winked at her and took a bite of the breakfast he'd made. Amy ate quickly before going to take a shower, Ty going next door to do the same.

As she showered, Amy couldn't get her mind off of what it had felt like to fall asleep beside Ty and wake up to him in the morning, to wake up in his arms. She bit her lip softly, wondering.

_'What would it be like to wake up to him everyday?' _She wondered. She flushed softly and smiled despite herself.

She had to be honest with herself, she would _love _to go to sleep with Ty at night, and wake up in his arms in the morning. She knew she would.

_Ask him to move in with you. _A little voice in Amy's head whispered and her eyes widened in alarm. She swallowed and finished with her shower, grabbing her towel to dry off. As she dried off, she thought about what the little voice had said and finally decided she could at least give Ty a key. It wouldn't hurt anything.

Amy dressed and pulled her hair up into a ponytail then went to her bedside table, pulling her spare key out of the drawer. She took a deep breath and smiled nervously, hoping Ty wouldn't take offense.

Ty was just about to knock on her door when she pulled it open to go to his apartment. Both jumped back in surprise and Ty laughed. Amy smiled at him and held out the key. He looked at it in alarm a second before raising an eyebrow at her in hopeful question.

"You're giving me a key?" He asked.

"If you want it." Amy flushed softly and Ty smiled at her. He took the key and pulled his key ring from his pocket, slipping the key onto the key ring. He pulled off a second key and put it in Amy's hand, curling her fingers around it and pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

Amy smiled softly, "So I get one too, huh?"

"Of course." Ty said, following her into her apartment and shutting the door behind him.

Amy laughed nervously, "While I was in the shower, I actually had a thought of asking you to move in, can you believe that?"

Ty's silence had Amy's heart pounding nervously. She bit gently on her lip and turned to face him, seeing him looking at her closely with an unreadable expression on his face.

"You did?" He whispered.

Amy giggled nervously, "Crazy, I know."

"I don't think so." Ty said.

"Really?" Amy asked, shocked.

Ty smiled softly and took a step closer to her, "Yeah. Did you really want to ask me?"

Amy shrugged shyly, "I guess I did. I'm not sure."

Ty shifted nervously, "Do you want me to move in with you?"

Amy smiled softly, "To be honest, I'd love that. I was so content last night when I fell asleep beside you and it just felt right to wake up to you this morning. I know that sounds crazy, but I can't help it."

Ty smiled, "I've already said my say on how fast our relationship moves. I love you, Ames, and if you want me to move in with you I'll move in whenever you want me to."

Amy's eyes widened, "But you just moved into the apartment next door. The rent-"

"I can earn it back in one shoot, Ames. Really." Ty said.

Amy bit her lower lip gently and smiled despite herself, "If you're sure?"

"Beyond sure." Ty said, putting his arms around her and pulling her close. She rested her cheek on his chest.

"Well, then I guess you need to go tell the landlord that you don't need the apartment after all and start packing up your stuff." Amy said and Ty grinned.

"Care to help me start?" Ty asked.

Amy handed him back his key and smiled at him, "Just tell me what you want to put where."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

"I still can't believe she refused to keep my last month's rent." Ty said, sighing as he sat down the last box of his things in the living room of the apartment he now shared with Amy.

Amy laughed, going to the bedroom to start rearranging the closet, "Well she's a very nice lady."

Ty followed and saw her clearing space for his clothes in the closet. He smiled softly, amazed at how things had worked out.

Amy tilted her head to the dresser, "The left drawers are yours. I just got a few things in them that you can put on the bed and I'll move later."

"You're sure, Ames?" Ty knew he was smiling, he couldn't help it.

"Positive." Amy told him and smiled at him.

Ty cleaned out his drawers, moving a few photo albums and camera chips out of them, and put his clothes away in the drawers and the side of the closet Amy had cleared for him. They started unloading all his things from the boxes and soon all his things were unpacked and put up.

Amy sat on the bed, watching Ty put the TV he'd brought up on the wall with a wall mount. His laptop sat on the computer desk beside Amy's and all his CDs and other electronics were safely stored in the drawers of the bedside table on his side of the bed.

Ty turned once the TV was up, "You're sure about this, Ames? It's not too late if you change your mind."

"Oh, it's way too late. I like the sight of you living here." Amy grinned at him teasingly and he laughed.

It was nice to have a guy's presence in the apartment now, his things beside hers. Just felt right.

Ty sat beside her on the bed and she slipped an arm around his waist, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"You know, last night you told Lou that we didn't live together and now we do, and now you're supposed to take me to meet your family tonight so what are you going to tell them?" Ty asked and Amy sighed.

"I'll just explain what happened and they'll be fine." Amy said and Ty tilted his head in thought, looking up at the ceiling.

"If you say so." He finally said and Amy looked up at him.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to, Lou'll understand." Amy said.

"No, no it's fine. I'm excited about meeting your family." Ty said, smiling at her.

"You're sure?" Amy asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Absolutely." Ty nodded.

"Alright. Are you hungry?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." Ty admitted.

"Come on, and we did get all the food didn't we?" Amy asked, leading the way to the kitchen.

"Pretty sure we did." Ty said, going to a cabinet and pulling down a can of Chunky's. Amy grabbed a can of Campbell's and the the two poured the soup into bowls and heated it in the microwave.

Ty sat down as he waited for the soup to cook, looking around the kitchen with a new feeling. He actually lived here now, and it just felt different. But a very good different.

"What is it?" Amy asked, seeing his wandering eyes. He looked to her and smiled.

"I live with you now." He said and she smiled at him.

"Yeah, what are you having second thoughts?" She teased.

"Never." Ty said and stood, walking up to her and pulling her to him. He sighed in content and she giggled.

The microwave beeped and Ty pulled back to pull the two bowls from it while Amy grabbed spoons and made two classes of Kool-Aid. She sat down at the table and smiled at Ty as he brought over the two bowls.

"What do you want to do after we eat?" Ty asked as he took a bite of his soup.

Amy swallowed a bite, "I'm not sure. You have anything in mind?"

"I was thinking we could just relax today? Laze around?" Ty asked.

Amy smiled at him, "Sure."

"Great." Ty smiled and took another bite. Amy finished her soup first and put up her dishes before going to check on her babies. She checked their water and feed and saw that her little African Gray was looking at Ty's things with what could only be described as an uncertain look. He didn't seem too sure of this new arrangement.

"Oh, what is it my Little Man?" Amy cooed.

The little bird walked over to her and she opened the cage to take him onto her finger. He crawled to her shoulder and nestled under her hair.

Ty walked into the room and Little Man looked at him closely, almost as if he wanted to bite him. Ty raised an eyebrow at the bird.

"I don't think he likes me anymore." Ty said and Amy laughed.

"Sure he does, why wouldn't he?" Amy asked.

"I'm another male in his space and he knows it." Ty sighed and Amy laughed again. She turned to Little Man's cage and returned him to it, then went to Ty and pulled him to the bed. He raised an eyebrow, but let her push him down. He grinned when she snuggled into his side and sighed in content.

"You're my male, and he needs to know that." Amy whispered.

Ty smiled, "I'm sure he'll learn when I don't go anywhere and crawl into bed with you every night."

Amy giggled and smiled at Ty happily, "You mean that?"

Ty turned onto his side and held Amy close, "Yes I mean it. I love you, Ames. I don't plan on going anywhere."

Amy snuggled into his chest, "I pray you always feel like that."

Ty pressed a kiss to her hair, "I know I always will."

"If you would just let me help..."

"Funny, I think I said something pretty close to that at breakfast."

"Yeah, something to that effect."

"And did you let me help?"

"Well, I-"

"No, you didn't, so sit there and shush."

"Shushing."

Amy laughed and turned her back to Ty to finish preparing the pork chops she was cooking for supper at Lou's. He put his elbow on the table and propped his chin in his hand, raising an eyebrow at Amy's back.

"I could help, you know." He said.

"Oh, I know you could, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you." Amy smiled at him over her shoulder and he sighed.

All day, the two had lain in bed and snuggled, kissed and just talked. Ty had told Amy of his childhood, she'd done the same. Amy'd shown Ty T-touch, which her mother had shown her, and he'd nearly fallen asleep when she'd tried to prove to him how good the massage was. Both were still in their pajamas, having only gone as far as to brush their teeth and wash their faces between time on the bed and on the couch.

"Don't you dare, Ty." Amy warned playfully when Ty stood and walked up behind her, putting his arms around her and trying to take the seasoning from her hands. She laughed and shoved him back with her own back, backing into him and backing him back to the table. She smiled at him before walking back to the food. He followed right behind and she sent him a look that made him grin.

"Please, Ames? Let me help." He said.

Amy sighed, unable to deny him, "Fine. Go wash your hands."

Grinning, Ty kissed her forehead and walked over to the sink. He washed his hands and dried them quickly before going back to Amy's side and setting the seasoned and prepared pork chops into the skillet to cook. Beside him, Amy started chopping potatos for homemade french fries.

The two worked quickly and quietly, occasionally sharing glances.

Once all the food was cooking, Amy and Ty washed their hands and once they were dry, Amy wrapped her arms around Ty's waist and smiled at him.

"I'm glad you moved in." She whispered and Ty smiled at her.

"I am too." He whispered, gently cupping her face with his hands before lowering his lips to hers and kissing her gently. She kissed him back, pulling him close and tilting her head so he could deepen the kiss.

A knock on the door had Ty and Amy looking in alarm.

"What time were we supposed to leave for Lou's?" Ty asked.

"About seven, why?" Amy asked.

Ty glanced at the clock. It was 5:45 p.m., "Could they have come by early?"

"No, she would have called." Amy said. The knock came again and Amy sighed, reluctantly pulling out of Ty's arms, "Watch the food, I've got the door."

"Yes ma'am." Ty said and laughed at the warning look Amy sent him. She went to the door, pulling it open to reveal none other than Ashley Grant. Amy frowned at the girl, who was accompanied by two girls from Grants', the two secretaries outside Val's office.

"Can I help you, Ashley?" Amy asked, propping her hip against the door and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Where's Ty?" Ashley demanded, eyeing Amy's sleep shorts and tank top with a look of anger.

"Why are you looking for him?" Amy asked.

"We had plans for tonight." Ashley sent Amy a smug grin.

"Oh? Well, if you did, wouldn't Ty know about them?" Amy asked, "He hasn't mentioned any."

Ashley narrowed her eyes, "Where is he, Fleming?"

"At his house, where else would he be?" Amy asked.

"Oh, so he doesn't live with you?" One of the secretaries asked.

"What made you think he did?" Amy asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl. The girl rolled her eyes at Amy and held up a rolled up copy of the tabloid.

Amy wrinkled her nose, "You actually believe that trash?"

"Well, the picture of you and Ty kissing looked pretty real to me." The second secretary hissed angrily.

"Oh, yeah. So what if we kiss? We're dating, or have you forgotten that?" Amy asked. She looked between the three, who all looked ready to attack her. She was wondering if she should shut the door when arms wrapped around her waist and Ty laid his chin on her shoulder, raising an eyebrow at the shocked looks on Ashley and the two girls' faces.

"What?" He asked them and placed a kiss to Amy's neck. Revulsion went over the three girls faces before they all abruptly turned on their heels and stormed off, Ashley leading the way. Ty watched them go with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Did they say what they wanted?" He asked as Amy shut the door and locked it, making Ty raise an eyebrow.

"They were looking for you, and now they've found you." Amy warned him. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm where I want to be, so they can go on." He said.

The two returned to the kitchen and Amy saw that the food was almost done cooking. She smiled at Ty and stood on tip toe to kiss his cheek. He chuckled and nuzzled her before turning to go to the bedroom.

"Shower." He called over his shoulder before heading to the closet.

Amy smiled at his retreating back, letting her eyes roam down his bare back before going back up, before going to finish with the food, once again giving thanks for the wonderful young man that she'd met and fallen in love with.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

Amy was locking the door, Ty standing behind her with the dishes of pork chops and homemade fries, when the two of them heard the giggling and snickering down the hall. They exchanged glances before seeing Ashley Grant and the two secretaries round a corner, all three pulling luggage bags.

Ty and Amy raised eyebrows as the trio stopped at the apartment that Ty had vacated not even a day ago and put a key in the door, unlocking and opening it.

Both Ty and Amy had feelings of dread in their stomachs when Ashley turned to them and smirked, "Hi neighbors." She laughed and went into the apartment, the two girls going in behind her. They shut the door and Amy and Ty looked at one another.

"You don't think they'll try and burn our apartment, do you?" Amy asked.

Ty shook his head, "They have us where they want us, if they burn it down we'll have to live somewhere else and they'll have to go through the trouble of finding us again. Plus then the police could be brought in, they wouldn't want to risk that. No, they just want to make us as miserable as they possibly can."

Amy sighed, "Right. Well, come on, let's get to Lou's."

Ty nodded and Amy took one of the dishes from him as they continued down the hall, out to Ty's truck. They carefully sat the dishes in the backseat and got in, putting on their seatbelts before Ty started his truck. As they were pulling out onto the road, Amy say Ashley and the two girls going swiftly to a red convertible.

"Oh great, they're going to follow us." Amy muttered, watching them in the rearview mirror.

Ty glanced up into the mirror and his eyes narrowed. "This is really starting to make me mad."

"Calm, hon. Here, turn up here and we'll be about fifteen minutes from Lou's." Amy said.

Ty flicked on his blinker at the last second and turned, then laughed as the red convertible fumbled to do the same and failed.

"Good job." Amy was grinning and Ty smirked.

"Sadly I've learned how to lose people who are trailing me." He said and Amy reached over to pat his hand comfortingly. He caught her hand in his and laced their fingers.

"Well I guess it's a skill you're going to use a lot with stalkers like Ashley and those girls." Amy said and Ty groaned.

"You're going to have to learn the same thing, babe." He muttered and Amy frowned.

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"I'm worried Ashley's going to try to hurt you. Have you ever taken any defense classes or anything like that?" Ty asked her.

"Um, no." Amy raised an eyebrow.

Ty looked grim, "Let me teach you a few things, please."

"If you think I need it..." Amy trailed off.

Ty sighed, "Sadly, yes, I do think that you need it."

"Okay." Amy whispered and leaned back against the seat, wondering what Ashley was thinking.

The rest of the ride was in silence until they pulled up at a two story white house. Amy hopped out and grabbed the dishes as Ty got out. He quickly took one of the dishes from her and smiled at her as he took her hand. They walked up to the back door and Amy had to drop Ty's hand just long enough to open it and then she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, into a warm kitchen. Ty shut the door behind them.

"Aunt Amy!" The three year old little girl that ran up and threw her arms around Amy's legs in a hug was Amy's neice, Holly Trewin. She was dressed in a little light blue dress and white sandles, her blonde curls bouncing around her head and her bright blue eyes dancing with happiness.

Amy smiled and knelt down carefully, putting an arm around her neice in a hug, "Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"Good. Mommy said you were bringing a friend over?" Holly asked.

"Yes, Holly this is Ty Baldwin, he's a good friend of mine." Amy smiled up at Ty from where she crouched and he knelt down beside her, Holly's eyes widening. She smiled at him.

"You're cute." She told him and he chuckled.

"Thank you, so are you. How old are you, Holly?" Ty asked.

"Three!" Holly exclaimed proudly, holding up three fingers, two on her right hand and one on her left. She tilted her head at Ty curiously. "Are you going to marry Aunt Amy and be my uncle?"

"Holly!"

Ty and Amy looked up at Lou as she gasped at her daughter's question. They stood as Lou walked over to them, taking the dishes from their hands and taking them to the table before turning back to Ty and Amy.

"Holly, we don't ask things like that!" Lou said to her daughter before holding her hand out to Ty, "Hello, I'm Lou Trewin."

"Hello, Lou, it's nice to meet you. Ty Baldwin." Ty shook her hand, smiling at her.

Scott came in from the living room and introduced himself to Ty while Amy and Lou walked over to the kitchen counter to put down the food.

"All I can say is wow." Lou whispered quietly and Amy laughed.

"Yeah, he's really something." Amy whispered back, smiling at her sister. "And I have _so_ much to tell you!"

Lou raised an eyebrow, "I can't wait to hear it. I still have food cooking so would you like to go ahead and tell me while we wait for the food and Grandpa, Nancy, Soraya, and Matt?"

Amy smiled at her sister, "Alright."

_**PP**_

"So, this girl is probably still driving around looking for you two?" Lou's eyebrow was raised as she and Scott sat across the table from Amy and Ty.

Amy had explained the events of the day to Lou; Ty moving in with her, Ashley's obsession with Ty, then her sudden move to the apartment next to Amy's and her attempt at following Ty and Amy.

"Probably." Ty sighed in annoyance.

"You both need to be careful. She could try and hurt either of you." Scott warned.

"At least with you two living together you're safer than you would be living on your own." Lou said.

Amy nodded, Ty nodding beside her. He was relieved that Amy's family didn't seem to be mad at them for living together.

"Has she ever actually hit you or attacked you?" Scott asked Ty.

Ty shook his head, "I've never given her a chance. I don't know if you'd count her as 'dangerous' exactly, but there's no way she's totally sane and I've never let her get me in a room alone."

"That's good, very smart." Lou said.

"It shouldn't be like that. He shouldn't have to be worried about being attacked by his boss' psychotic daughter." Amy muttered and Ty took her hand, squeezing it gently to help her calm down. He smiled at her softly when she looked at him and she smiled back.

"So what are you two going to do when you go back?" Lou asked, smiling internally at the spark of love she'd seen between her baby sister and the young man sitting in front of her.

Amy shrugged and Ty sighed, putting a hand over his eyes.

"Surely by then she'll be back in her own apartment. Or better yet driving around somewhere, lost." Ty muttered and Amy laughed, smiling at him as he shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"I don't think Grandpa or Nancy need to know any of this, it may worry them too much." Amy said after her laughter subsided.

"You're right, they definitely don't need to know." Lou agreed, nodding. Scott sighed.

"They're here!" Holly ran into the room, excitedly calling out the arrival of Jack and Nancy. Soon after, the two themselves appeared in the kitchen and were looking at Ty curiously. He grinned and stood, walking over to Jack and shaking his hand, then introducing himself to Nancy, who was appropriately charmed by him.

The two new additions took seats beside Ty and Amy and asked Ty questions, each one he answered.

Amy was pleased with the way things were going. Her family genuinely liked Ty and he seemed to like them back. They were all taking it okay that Ty had moved in with her and that made her extremely happy.

"So this young girl, she seems to have something wrong with her?" Nancy asked, balancing Holly in her lap as she took another bite of food.

"Yep." Amy said.

"Big time." Ty seconded.

Jack shook his head, "Kids these days. Raise 'em wrong and nothing good can come of it."

"True." Nancy sighed sadly.

Ty glanced at Amy and smiled softly. He was enjoying himself and liked her family immensely, and he was relieved that they seemed to like him, too. She smiled back and took his hand under the table, squeezing gently.

Nancy smiled at the two and nudged Jack. He looked and smiled also, seeing the love in both of their eyes as they looked at one another.

A thought occured to Nancy. _'With any luck, we'll be hearing wedding bells again soon.'_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

"You're family is amazing." Ty told Amy as they drove back to the apartment later that night.

Amy smiled at him, "Thanks, I know they really liked you, too."

Ty grinned, "I hope they did."

Amy took his hand, "They did."

He squeezed her hand gently as they reached the apartment building.

Ty looked around quickly and smirked, "I don't see that convertible anywhere." He laughed. Amy checked and, sure enough, the convertible wasn't there. She laughed also as she and Ty got out of the truck, grabbing the dirty dishes to take inside with them.

"Where do you think they're at? I'm almost mean enough to say they'd probably be in the Red Light district." Ty said, grinning as he and Amy quickly made their way up to their apartment.

Amy laughed, "Almost?"

Ty winked at her as she unlocked the door, "Almost."

Ty shut the door behind them as they got inside their apartment, kicking off his boots beside Amy's. She took the dishes to the sink while Ty wandered into the bedroom to change clothes.

Amy put some dish soap and water in the dishes and left them to soak, going to the bedroom to find that Ty had finished changing and was checking on her animals for her, cleaning out the parrot's water and refilling it. Amy smiled softly as she watched him, thanking God for him once again.

He turned and caught her watching him and he smiled at her, "What? I can't earn my keep?"

Amy laughed and walked up to him, standing on tip toe to press a kiss to his cheek before she went to her dresser to get changed. She grabbed a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top and went to the bathroom, quickly dressing and going back out to find Ty laid out on the bed, arms behind his head as he watched the seahorses as they floated around blissfully. By now Amy knew how to recognize the thoughtful expression on his face and she wondered what he was thinking about. She walked over to the bed and he snapped from his thoughts and rolled onto his side as she laid down, yawning.

"Ames, you like kids, don't you?" Ty asked, looking down at her from his position on his side as she laid on her back beside him. She blinked at him, alarmed at the question.

"Yes, what has you thinking about kids?" Amy asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I was thinking about your niece, and when she asked if I was going to become her uncle." Ty said.

Amy looked surprised, "And what do you think about it?"

Ty looked at Amy closely, "I want a child with you."

Shock and happiness raced through Amy's system. She rolled on to her own side and braced her torso with her elbow, looking Ty in the eye.

"Well, I'd have to ask if you want a boy or a girl." Amy smiled at him. His eyes widened in surprise before he smiled happily and pulled Amy to his chest, rolling onto his back and hugging her close.

"You mean that?" Ty asked.

Amy nodded, "Yes. I love you, Ty. Why wouldn't I want a child with you? And I want a son. I don't need a second me running around. But a few more of you would be a blessing."

Ty laughed and his eyes shined with happiness, "You think so?"

Amy kissed him quickly, "I know so. So, what would you want, boy or girl?"

"I wouldn't care as long as the baby was healthy, but I really would love to have both a son and a daughter." Ty said.

Amy smiled at him and laid her head down on his chest, "That's a good thing. A lot of guys want boys and only boys."

"Yeah well I've proved time and again that I'm not a normal guy." Ty teased and Amy laughed, nodding.

"True, you have done that." Amy said. She tilted her head at him, "So when do you want a child?"

"Only after marriage, I want our child to have a good foundation and that's hard to provide without a good home life with married parents." Ty said and pressed his lips to Amy's, "Plus I wouldn't dare ask for a child out of wedlock; my family, and probably yours too, would skin me alive."

Amy laughed, "You might be right there." She said and smiled at him as he chuckled.

"Well, I think we better get to bed. Tomorrow I'm going to the gym for a work out, if you want to go." Ty said, stretching his arms over his head as Amy rolled off of him and laid beside him.

"Sure, I need to get off my lazy behind." Amy said and Ty raised an eyebrow at her.

"Lazy? Where does that word even come into play with you?" Ty asked and Amy laughed.

"Oh it comes into play, you just don't even know." She said and Ty chuckled.

"Surely not, someone can't be lazy and look like you do." Ty said, laying a hand on Amy's stomach.

Amy smiled, "Oh, I work out sometimes, when I get around to it." She said and laughed.

Ty chuckled and leaned over, pressing his lips to Amy's, "Good night, Ames."

"Night, Ty. Sweet dreams. I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Ty said and nestled into his pillow, reaching out and putting an arm around Amy as he closed his eyes in content. He was asleep in minutes.

Amy stayed awake a few minutes later, watching Ty as he slept. She smiled, he looked so peaceful and relaxed.

_'I hope I can always offer him a place of rest and relaxation, Lord. I hope he's always happy here.' _Amy prayed and closed her eyes, finally falling asleep, laying her arm over Ty's and falling into a blissful sleep.

_**PP**_

Amy and Ty woke early the next morning and headed to the gym around 9:30. They hadn't heard anything else from their new neighbors, and as they locked up to leave they glanced anxiously at the door next to theirs.

"How late do you think they were out looking for us?" Amy asked quietly as she and Ty walked down the stairs to get to Ty's truck.

"There's really no clue." Ty sighed. He shook his head in disgust and looked apologetically at Amy, "I'm sorry, Ames, that you have to deal with this drama now."

Amy took his hand and smiled at him, "You're worth it."

Ty smiled brightly, "You really think so?"

"I know so." Amy said, tugging him down for a kiss.

Ty smiled happily, "I hope you always think that." He whispered, putting his forehead to hers.

"I always will." She said and Ty kissed her nose before pulling back and tugging her to his truck, unlocking the doors and opening the passenger's side door for her. He helped her into the truck before going around and getting into the driver's side, starting the truck and backing out of his parking space.

Amy relaxed into her seat as Ty drove, wondering what all they were in for now that Ashley was living next door to them. Whatever she did, she wasn't running Amy off. Ty was too much a part of her life for Amy to just back down and let Ashley Grant ruin what they had.

Ty gently squeezed her hand, "What are you thinking?"

"That Ashley isn't running me off, no matter how hard she tries." Amy said.

Ty lifted Amy's hand and kissed the back of it, "You mean that?"

"I sure do." Amy said, leaning over and kissing his cheek. He smiled at her warmly and sighed happily.

"What I could have done to deserve someone like you." He sighed and Amy giggled.

They reached the gym and Ty parked, locking the truck after they got out and taking Amy's hand as they went inside. Once inside, Ty signed them in and then went to the weight benches with a friend of his that worked at the gym and Amy found interest in a Zumba class that was going on.

Twisting around with the other dozen or so ladies in the class, Amy felt glad that she'd followed Ty's suggestion for the form fitting black shorts that she now wore and the white work out top. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail.

Once the class ended, a good twenty minutes later, Amy went to retrieve a towel, wiping the sweat off of her face and neck as she went to find Ty and see what he was doing. She found him doing sit ups with his friend, both of them chatting away good naturedly as they exercised.

Ty saw her coming and smiled at her, "Hey, tired already?"

"In your dreams, just finished with Zumba." Amy teased, sitting on a bench beside the two.

"Amy, this is my friend John, John this is Amy." Ty introduced the two.

John smiled at Amy, "Hi."

John had short, dark hair and caramel colored skin, dark brown eyes. He kept himself in good shape and wore a pair of knee length black shorts and a dark gray muscle top.

Amy smiled back, "Hi, nice to meet you."

"How do you like our Zumba class?" John asked.

Amy nodded her head, "It's definitely a fun work out."

Ty smiled at her. "You sure you aren't tired?"

Amy smiled at him, "I'm not."

"Alright then, if you aren't, come here and lift some weights." John said, pushing himself to his feet and walking over to a smaller weight bench. Amy frowned and glanced at Ty as he pushed himself up also and grinned at her before taking her hand and leading her to the weight bench. She reluctantly laid down as he told her to and placed her hands where they indicated on the bar.

"We'll start you out with just the bar, and it's sixty pounds, alright?" John asked.

Amy nodded, saying a quick prayer that she didn't embarrass herself.

"Alright, I'll spot you. Ready? 1... 2... 3, lift." John said and Amy lifted the bar off of it's hooks and held it over her body.

"Okay and lower it." John instructed and kept his hands close to the bar as Amy lowered it, pressed it to her chest, and lifted it back up.

"Breathe, Ames." Ty said and Amy nodded her head as she lowered the bar again, taking in a breath as she did so and breathing out as she lifted it back.

"Good job, good job. See if you can give us eight more, okay?" John said and Amy nodded, counting in her head each time she lowered the bar to her chest and raised it back.

"And that's ten." John said as Amy raised the bar for a final time.

"Good job Ames," Ty whispered, kissing her cheek as John set the bar back and Amy sat up. She smiled at Ty, proud of herself for being able to lift the bar. She stood from the weight bench.

Ty went to a larger weight bench and laid down on it, setting himself up under the bar to lift. John checked the weight, stating that it was two hundred pounds.

Amy sat at a bench a few feet away and watched as Ty braced himself and lifted the bar. He breathed in as he lowered it and breathed out as he lifted it back up.

Ty lifted the bar ten times, then sat it back on it's rests and stood. He and John talked a few minutes before he motioned to Amy that it was time to leave. They told John bye and went back to Ty's truck. They'd need showers before they could go to work that afternoon.


End file.
